Mutou's Eleven
by Sea Stars
Summary: AU. Based on the movie, Ocean's Eleven.
1. The Idea

**a/n: **This is based on the movie, _Ocean's Eleven_, the new verison starring George Clooney and Brad Pitt. This plot-bunny first bit me when I was watching the movie one day and with my active imagination, started putting the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters in the roles of the key players. The result is this fic.

* * *

The Cast:

**Daniel Ocean: **Yami/Atemu

**Rusty: **Joey

**Frank: **Mai (yes agirl for a guys part; there will be others like this)

**The Twins: **Bakura and Ryou

**Livingston: **Duke

**Ruben: **Pegasus

**Yen: **Miho

**Saul: **Ishizu

**Basher: **Tristan

**Terry Benedict: **Seto

**Tess: **Téa/Anzu

**Linus: **Yugi (He is also Yami's younger brother in this story)

* * *

Disclaimers:

Yu-Gi-Oh © Kazuki Takahashi

Ocean's Eleven © George C. Johnson, Jack Golden Russell, Warner Bros.

* * *

The city was always this busy. Downtown life hadn't changed in three years. And after countless dueling tournaments it seemed. He was tired of it all. The wounds of the past had longed healed and he had things to do. The man sighed and boarded the plane bound for the states...

* * *

**_Atlantic City, NJ_**

"Chips please," the man told the dealer as he sat down at the black jack table.

"Will that be in quarters or nickels?"

"Quarters," crimson eyes acknowledged him, as he set up the game and began playing.

A few seconds later, a woman in a dealer's uniform politely tapped on the current dealers shoulder, whispering in his ear. The male dealer nodded and excused himself before going on break.

The girl slid into the space the dealer had vacated, and smiled, "How are you sir." She had long blonde hair, violet eyes, and a gorgeous figure.

"Hello, Mai." He said. The new dealer paused looking at him strangely before her smile returned.

"You've probably mistaken me for someone else." She replied kindly. "As you can see my name is Heather."

The man gave a half smile before apologizing, "Sorry my mistake."

She shrugged, "It happens."

"Well this table's becoming cold. Do you know any hot spots around here?"

She gave a seductive smirk, "Meet me at the bar at one."

"One o'clock?" The woman nodded.

She winked at him, "I look forward to it sir." The man then left the table.

It was one o'clock and the man was seated at the bar, toying with his drink, watching the ice—cubes float around.

"I haven't kept you waiting, have I?" The female dealer asked, propping herself up on a stool beside the man. She shifted her coat and purse awaiting his response, but the only thing she got was a stoic glance and an agitated snort.

The blonde sighed, her locks moving as she shook her head, "So much dinner and a movie." The bartender placed a drink in front of her.

"I'm not one for romance." He replied.

"I can tell," she deadpanned. "But if memory serves me correct, you've experienced it before."

"I don't think so; I am incapable of love it seems."

She smiled evilly, "I'll bet. So what's happing? You never make social calls."

He downed his drink before he said anything. After gulping the glasses contents he gave her a half smile, "You heard anything from Wheeler?"

The woman grinned, eyes twinkling. "Last I heard he was teaching movie stars how to duel." She reached into her purse, pulling out a piece of paper, before handing it to him. "Call me." She stood winking. She then turned and walked out leaving him alone.

A smile traced his lips, at the sight of the red lipstick on the paper. Paying for their drinks he too left the bar.

* * *

**_Los Angles_**

Joey Wheeler stood outside the club eating nachos. Business was rather slow today. His 'clients' were game playing challenged it seemed. He had countless stars ask him to teach them the ropes of dueling; however they just couldn't grasp the games true meaning. They were all power hungry lunatics who just dueled for money and wealth in tournaments. None of them understood what the game was really about.

Clearing his head, he tossed the now empty nacho container in the garbage bin, before returning to the inside of his 'school'. He opened the door to his business as usual and entered it normally, trudging back to the 'classroom'. However, when he pulled back the curtain, he was surprised to see a persona with tri—colored hair and crimson eyes sitting in his desk chair comfortably, duel deck in hand.

"I was wondering if you were 'teaching;' today." The man asked humorously, smirk evident on his features.

Joey smiled back, "I am always open."

The man grunted. He was now shuffling his deck with the skills of a seasoned table jockey. "If you're always open, how come you never wrote?"

"Hey I am not the one whose been touring the world for the last three years." Joey retorted.

His guest quickly changed the subject, "You bored?" He asked, while laying three of his shuffled cards, face down, out upon the desk in front of him.

Joey grinned at his words, "Always."

The man flipped the three cards face up, revealing the DM and DMG along with the Sages stone. "Let's go get some coffee, then." Quickly he put the three cards back into his deck and stood up walking toward the door. Joey quickly grabbed his coat and followed him out.

* * *

Minutes later, they were in the local coffee shop sipping coffee while quietly conversing.

"So what's new?" Joey asked. "Last I heard you had a penthouse in Tokyo still."

"I still do." The man replied.

"Is it still vacant?"

The man said nothing to his question. Joey sensing the uneasy that now settled between them quickly changed the topic of discussion. "So what's the plan?"

His companion smiled at his obvious curiosity, before speaking, "It's tricky it's never been done before..."

Joey sipped his coffee, waiting for the rest to flow out of his mouth.

"When is the last time you were in Las Vegas?"

At that remark, Joey chocked on his coffee, "You're going to knock over a casino?"

"Why not?"

Joey looked at him as if he had grown a second head, "It's dangerous, and that's why."

"It's never been done before." The man stated.

"Hold on, you're telling me _we're_ going to knock over a casino?"

The man held up three fingers, making Joey's eyes grow large. "Three!"

"Do you have a problem?"

"No," Joey sighed, "I just think you might be insane right now. We've never done anything but small jobs."

"Possibly I am." The man stood up, leaving the table. Joey sighed before hastily reaching into his wallet and pulling out some money. He then paid for the coffee and followed his partner out.

* * *

"This is nuts!" Joey exclaimed looking the plans that now lay on his kitchen table in front of him.

"This is the Bellagio's vault." The man simply said looking at the plans as well.

Joey whistled, "If I am reading this right, and I like to think that I am...this has to be the most impenetrable vault conceived by man." He scratched his head thoughtfully, "You said three. I am assuming that they all share the same vault?"

His companion nodded, "The Bellagio, the Mirage, and MGM."

"These are Kaiba's casinos." Joey recognized.

"Yes, do you think he'll mind?"

"Well...yeah." Joey replied giving him the 'duh' look.

"So what are we looking at here?"

"Off the top of my head, I'd say a large crew, time to spare, and a backer." Joey told him.

"Kaiba has a lot of enemies," the man huffed, "we can get a backer easily."

"But who?" Joey wondered aloud. After some brief thinking smiles crept across the two men's faces as they looked at each other.

"Pegasus." They said in union.

"One question though," Joey began as they walked toward the door heading for his car, "Why?"

"Because, life can give you the perfect hand in a duel, yet you may be one card short to complete your strategy. In order to complete it you have drawl for it. And unless you have faith you're not going to get the card you need and want. Well, I have that perfect hand, and I am drawing for that one card and I have faith."

Joey scratched his chin looking at him in awe, "That was a good speech. Did you work on that?"

The man nodded his head, "Yeah a little bit." The two then got in the car.

Joey looked thought full as he placed the key in the ignition. "I wonder what Pegasus will say?"

The game king remained passive though he too wondered what the billionaire would say.

* * *

**TBC...**


	2. Who's In?

**Disclaimer:** See the first chapter.

* * *

**2: Who's In?

* * *

**

**_Las Vegas, Nevada_**

"You're out of you mind!" Pegasus burst out eating his lunch in his backyard. Yami and Joey sat across from him, joining him.

Joey grinned, "That's why it's going to work. It's never been tried."

"Wrong," Pegasus told them, "it has been tempted. And all of them failed!"

"We won't fail." Yami said coldly.

"Let me tell you something. I know all about casino security. I practically invented the thing. Casinos have gates, cameras, security systems, vaults. They have enough armed personnel to occupy Paris...ok bad example..." Pegasus told his guests.

"It will work."

"With you boys, I am sure." He smiled wryly, "But even if you managed to pull this off, don't forget that you're in the middle of the forsaken desert!"

Joey sighed and stood, "He's right Yami, were in way over our heads."

"Yeah, our stomachs were bigger than our eyes."

"Well thank you for lunch, it's been great." Joey graciously smiled, while Yami merely nodded.

"Hey look, no problem." Pegasus began, "We go way back and I owe you for restoring Cecelia and helping us with everything."

Joey and Yami began walking away from the table, when Pegasus spoke again, "Leave your numbers with Croquet. I have some nice gifts for you."

"Will do," Joey replied as they continued walking. The two halted however when they heard his voice yet again.

"Just out of curiosity, which casinos were you boys planning to rob anyway?"

Joey and Yami glanced at each other briefly, before Jono responded, "The Bellaigo, The Mirage, and The MGM Grand."

Smiles formed on the two men's lips as they heard the clatter of utensil's from behind them. Turning fully around, they saw the business man rise from his chair and proceed over to them briskly. "Those are Seto Kaiba's casinos." The elder man said bluntly.

"That's right." Yami stated.

"Whoa," Pegasus started, "what do you boys have against Seto Kaiba?"

Joey starred at Pegasus, "I think the question is what you have against him?"

Pegasus took a deep breath before he literally spat out, "He torpedoed my corporation and casino, and blew them up to make way for some new techno dueling monstrosity. These kinds of business tactics used to be civil. When you take something from someone, they whack you and it was fine. Not Kaiba though. No he's like a virus. He'll take everything you got, so if you go up against him, you need to make sure that he doesn't know you or anyone else was involved, or he will take them all out, not just you, but everyone you know."

"We'll plan carefully." Yami told him

"We'll also be well funded." Joey noted.

"Yeah, you're also both crazy." Pegasus pointed out, "And you're going to need a crew as crazy as you guys." He arched an eyebrow, "Who do you have in mind?"

Yami and Joey looked at each other, raising their eyebrows as well, before smiling like Cheshire cats.

* * *

**_Los Angles, California_**

"So who's in?" Joey asked as he sat at a table in the café overlooking a park. Yami was seated across from him, eying the list in front of his blonde friend that was currently blank, all of that was about to change however.

"Mai says she's in." Yami told him. "Mai has developed bronchitis and requested to be moved to warmer climates."

A smile spread across Joey's face as he wrote on the paper, "That's my girl. Whose next...wheel men."

"I talked to Bakura and Ryou yesterday."

"Yin and Yang?"

Yami nodded, "Their in there native country, England doing some work."

* * *

**_London, England_**

At a speedway track, a rather large truck pulled up to the starting line, driver at the wheel. A few seconds later a small remote control identical to the truck pulls up beside it. Moments passed as neither one seemed to move.

"Waiting sweet heart, waiting." The man in the truck boasted impatiently.

"I'll go when I am ready!" The somewhat more gentle of the two replied.

The older, rougher looking one sighed, "Look, if you don't go now, I am going to drop you like my etiquette lessons."

"Ok...I'll go!" With those words, the young man pushed forward on his controller making his miniature car speed forward. The driver of the regular truck wasted no time, pushing his feet on the gas, launching the vehicle forward. Soon the two were bumper to bumper, until suddenly the man in the regular sized truck turned his wheel sharply, making the hefty truck collide with the remote control one, obliterating the smaller of the two. The elder one then let out an obnoxious laugh, while looking in his rear view mirror at his twin's now solemn face.

* * *

Yami looked at Joey, "Electronics?" 

Joey glanced at his list, "Devlin."

Yami arched an eyebrow, "Duke Devlin? Since when is he into electronics?"

"Since he works for or should I say worked for, International Industrial Illusions, heading the security department of it, until the Kaiba Corp. 'torpedoed it' as Pegasus would say. Any way, I received an email form him yesterday and he's on his way."

"Munitions?" Joey asked.

"Arthur." Yami said, zero hesitation.

"Dead." Joey replied.

"No kidding, excavation?"

Joey smiled, "Skin cancer from the excavations."

"Send flowers?"

"Helped his granddaughter once with her 'boy troubles'."

Yami raised both eyebrows, "Nitro's in town."

Joey nodded his head in agreement, "There might be an issue with availability though."

* * *

The bank robbers hastily lined the vault door with explosives in the form of jewels. Upon their completion a tall brown haired man, with hair that came to a point waited till they were around the corner and safely away from the explosives before pushing the detonator: 

"All right hold on to your butts, boys"

The sweet sound of explosives filled the air as the vault door was dislodged from its sealed state. Satisfied with the results, the tall man walked though the now wide open door to the money composite.

A loud ringing pierced his joyous mood, the sound of the alarm system.

The brown haired man groaned while whirling on his male companions. "Oh leave it out...ladies you had one job to do!"

* * *

Minutes later, the tall man found himself in handcuffs being drug to a police car. The officer questioned him. 

"Are you accusing me of booby trapping?" The man exclaimed.

"Well how about it?" The officer challenged.

"Booby traps aren't Mr. Taylor's style." Both officer and convict turned to see a blonde man in a trench coat. "Isn't that right, Nitro?"

The blonde man looked at the officer, briefly flashing his badge, "Peck. ATF." Replacing his badge within his back pocket the man continued, "Let me venture a guess. Simple G-4 mainliner, back wound, quick fuse with a drag under 20 feet."

"Yeah." The officer replied.

"Uh-huh, let me ask you this. You search this scumbag...for booby traps I mean, really searched. Not just for weapons."

The officer gave the blonde man a confused look. The blonde himself looked at the officer before proceeding to slam the convict up against the police car "Stand back." He then went though with his 'searching'.

The thief grunted, "Here we go."

The blonde then faced the officer, "Find Griggs. I need him."

"Who?"

"Just find him, will you?" The blonde snapped.

The officer gave him a skeptical look, but never the less went off in search of 'Griggs'.

With the officer gone, Joey bent down next to the convict so only he could hear him. "Hey Tris, how about putting something together with what I just slipped you?"

Tristan rolled his eyes giving his arrestor a half smile, "It's done."

The two men then calmly, yet briskly walked away from the crime scene. Tristan, still in cuffs, looked at his longtime friend. "Is Yami about?"

Joey's eyes scanned the area as he kept his hands over his captors leading him away, "Yeah, he's waiting around the corner."

"Ah terrific. It'll be nice working with proper villains again."

Joey shot a glance behind him before shouting, "Everybody down! Get down!"

The police car that Tristan had been leaning against erupted in fiery explosion. Joey and Tristan quickly jogged off as the police force became chaotic. "They weren't expecting that shit!" Tristan laughed.

"Nice work." Joey complemented.

"Thanks."

* * *

**_San Diego, CA_**

Joey and Yami now sat in the middle of a circus performance, currently watching a group of Chinese—style acrobats, performing various balance techniques on two poles.

"Which one is the Amazing Miho?" Yami asked his companion.

"The little purple haired girl."

Yami was less than thrilled, "Who else is on the list?" He asked leaning back in his seat.

"She is the list." Joey replied firmly.

The girl of discussion was currently climbing the right pole on stage. The Game King looked at her unimpressed, sighing, and "I don't know...she doesn't seem that diff—"

Suddenly, the petite girl flipped form one pole to another, legs balancing her, she held on with ease, before finally flipping off onto the floor and bowing.

Yami blinked stunned at the girl's skills as Joey sipped his coke. "We got a grease woman."

"We got a grease woman." Joey echoed, applauding.

* * *

"We need Ishizu." Yami told Joey as the headed for the car outside the circus tent. 

"She won't do it, got out of the game about a year ago."

"Did she get a different Religion?"

"Brothers." Jono replied as the two opened their car doors.

"You could ask her." Yami pointed out as he sat in the front seat, Joey putting the keys in the ignition.

Joey looked at Yami while starting the car, "Hey I could ask her."

* * *

**_St. Petersburg, FL_**

Ishizu Ishtar had just finished showing a group of tourists around her American based museum. After many years in the town of Domino, she had decided to branch out on to new soils, so she packed up taking her two brothers and headed for America. They had chosen to settle in Florida because it was warm and humid most of the time. Therefore it reminded her family of their native land of Egypt.

As she showed the tourists out the door, her dark blue hues caught sight of a blonde figure outside the double doors. She paid him no special attention and headed back inside and began straightening the Egyptian exhibit, when the blonde man walked up behind her.

"I saw you at the entrance, before I took my most recent guests on the tour, outside my office window, as I finished my preparations. I saw you even before you got up this morning." She added somewhat chillingly.

"How have been, Ishizu?" Joey asked.

"Never better." Sarcasm was evident in her words. The raven haired woman then proceeded to pull an energy bar out of the pocket on her dress.

"What's with the energy bar?" Joey asked, as she unwrapped the seemingly, normal candy bar.

"My brothers say I need energy to do my line of work."

"So, why don't you just take a break every now and then?"

"You come here to give me a lecture on taking it 'easy'?"

Joey chuckled, flashing his irresistible smile, "Come on let's get out of here."

* * *

"So are you going to tell me? Or should I say 'no' and get it over with?" Ishizu asked. She and Joey were now walking side by side on the busy side walk streets of Florida. 

Joey, who had been eating a cup of oranges, continued walking. "Ishizu, you're the best there is. You're in Cooperstown. What do you want?"

"Nothing. I've got a duplex now. I got wall—to—wall and a cat. I have two brothers to look after and make sure they don't get in trouble. I've changed." She stated, empathizing the last part.

"People like us don't change, Ishizu. We stay sharp or get sloppy, we don't change."

"Quit conning me." Ishizu said as they approached her home. The two could hear various shouts coming from within, until finally they heard something smash against the ground and break, followed by shouts of accusation:

"Great Master Marik, look what you've done, now!"

"What I have done? You're the one who tried to take it out of my hands causing me to drop it Odeon!"

Outside, Joey tossed Ishizu a knowing glance. "Wasn't that you're one of a kind ceramic vase from the 18th Egyptian Dynasty?"

"Everyone knows that Marik and Odeon can be a little careless with things." She spoke under her breath. "So you going to treat me like a grown up at least? Tell me what the scam is?"

Joey smirked before leaning over into her ear, whispering what she wanted to know. Once he finished, his companion was wide—eyed and gaping.

He then handed her a plane ticket, and began walking ahead down the side walk leaving her. Ishizu was so lost in her bewilderment of the scam that she seemed completely oblivious to the other crashing noise that manifested from her house...for the moment.

* * *

The television emitted a quite advertisement of the upcoming duel monsters regional match up and the contenders, making it the only sound in the quiet room, save some occasional chatter from other customers. At the bar, Yami and Jono sat somewhat content of how things were going thus far. The Game King picked up his glass and drank some of its contents, while glancing at the television. With a sated gulp he placed the glass down while addressing his mute friend. 

"Ishizu makes ten. Ten should do it, don't you think?"

He received no response, as Joey continued to stare at the television. The blond had his arms and elbows on the bar with his head laying on them.

Yami noticed his zombie like stare, which showed uncertainty, "You think we need one more?"

Joey remained silent, not moving from his position.

Yami gazed at the television, sighing. "You think we need one more."

Joey still said nothing.

"Alright, will get one more."

* * *

**_Chicago, IL_**

The arcade was bristling with excitement, the crowd watching the intense duel that was unfolding.

"I attack your Witch of the Black Forest, with my Curse of Dragon, thus wiping out your life points!"

"No!" The man exclaimed, as his counter fell to zero...

From the back of the arcade, Yami smirked watching the victor of the duel claim his opponents rarest card. The "boy" hadn't changed a bit. The specimen was now making his way through the crowd, heading toward the exit. Yami followed him silently.

Pushing his way through the crowd, Yugi Mutou pocked his prize card. Continuing his way to the outside, he didn't notice the figure following him, nor did he feel the persona pick his pocket of his recently won prize.

Walking further, Yugi reached into his pocket to pull out the newest edition to his desk. He was shocked however when his fingers were met with the surface of a completely different card. Pulling his hand out, he starred bewildered name card that rested in his prizes place:

_Nice Duel, Emmit's Pub..._

Flipping the card over, Yugi received another shock from the name which greeted him...

_Yami Mutou_

* * *

Yugi entered the pub. Walking to the back, his seemingly innocent eyes locked onto his target sitting on a bar stool at one of the tables. 

"Hello Yugi," Yami's voiced holding up a familiar card, "nice."

Yugi's eyes glistened with anger, "What do you want?"

"Ouch that's harsh. What happened to 'hello'?"

"I can't imagine having anything to say to someone whom hasn't even bothered to contact me in five years..."

Yami glared at him slightly, slamming something on the table with his fingers. "You're either in or out, right now."

Curiosity getting the better of him, Yugi took slid onto the stool across from the Game King. "What is it?"

"It's a plan ticket, a job offer."

A dead serious look crossed the younger one's features, "You're pretty trusting pretty fast."

"I have faith in you Yugi."

Yugi lips twitched into a faint smile, "Yeah will brothers are like that, I suppose."

The older one sighed, "Listen Yugi, if you do this, you won't need that other nasty little habit of yours that I so graciously demonstrated to get you here. Don't, and you can continue feeling up stock brokers for their wallets and entering worthless competitions...Can you get the check please?" He turned to the bar tender.

When his gazed returned to his sibling, Yami was surprised to see him holding the plan ticket in his own hands. Glancing down, he saw that his unmoved hand now rested over the bare table, were the ticket once lay. He eyes once more traveled to his _'twin'_.

"That's the best lift I have ever seen you make."

"I learned from the best..." Looking up Yugi gave a half smile, "Las Vegas huh?"

"America's playground,"

Yugi glanced down at the ticket once more, before smirking at Yami, giving his consent that he was in.

* * *

**TBC...**


	3. The target is what?

**Disclaimer:** See the first chapter.

* * *

**3: The Target is What?

* * *

**

The city of Las Vegas was a beehive of activity at night. And on this night, the suburbs were no exception as the white pulled casually into the extensive drive of one Maximillian Pegasus.

Needless to say, the billionaire was somewhat surprised when he opened his front door, white wine spritzer in hand, only to find a group of misfits outside his door. Behind him, Mai Valentine, who was already present at the large estate in order to visit her sister Cecelia, Pegasus' wife, remained passive while looking at the newly assembled group.

"What did you boys get a group rate or something?" The silver haired backer asked.

* * *

Food and drinks accommodated the guests as they sat on the spacious patio of the mansions back yard. As they waited for the master mind behind their gathering, they found means of entertainment in various forms. Some played card games, while others chose to catch up be means of small talk. 

Their actions ceased however, when they heard footsteps along the cobble stoned path. Yami, walked toward them, hand in right pocket, and glass in his left.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Las Vegas."

The others twisted around from their previous positions due to their conversations to face him as he continued.

"Has everyone eaten? Good. Everybody sober? Close enough..." he smirked as he glanced around the group. "Alright, before we get started, nobody's on the line yet." The Game King's gaze turned dead serious, "What I am about to propose to you is both highly lucrative and highly dangerous. If this doesn't seem like your particular type of game...help yourself to as much food as you like and have a safe journey. No hard feelings. Otherwise come with me."

Only Yugi didn't follow Yami back into the luxury house to hear the plan. Pegasus noticed this and walked up to him, wine glass in hand. "You're Yami's brother huh? Currently residing in Chicago?"

Yugi looked up at him, "Yeah."

"It's nice there. Do you like it?"

"Yeah."

Pegasus smiled briefly, "That's wonderful...get in the damn house."

Yugi looked wide eyed upon the billionaire, as he got up off the chair and hastily made his way into the house were the others already were. Pegasus took a sip of his wine before following.

* * *

The group was seated comfortably on leather and plush furniture, or standing leisurely in the living room, starring at the large plasma screen positioned behind Yami. With intent eyes and ears, they listened as he laid the plan out. The screen displaying the target. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the 3000 block of Las Vegas Boulevard...also known as the Bellagio, the Mirage, and the MGM Grand. Together there are three of the most profitable casinos in Las Vegas."

The audience gazed on in awe. Satisfied that he had they're attention, Yami punched some keys on the remote to change the image.

"This is the Bellagio vault, located below the strip beneath 200ft of solid earth. It safe guards every dime that passes through each of the three casinos." He paused for a moment, "And we're going to rob it."

His group blinked processing the information. Yugi smirked from the back of the room, "Smash and grab job, huh?" He asked.

Yami smiled at his brother, while Joey twisted around to face him, arms folded.

The blond chuckled, "Slightly more complicated than that Yuge."

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Well yeah..."

Yami said nothing to the two as he continued, "This is courtesy of Mai Valentine, our new dealer at the Bellagio."

From her seat, Mai nodded at Yami. The charismatic voice spoke again.

"Okay, bad news first. This place houses a security system rivaling most nuclear silos. First we have to get in the casino cages, which anybody will tell you, takes more than a cute smile." Yami turned toward the screen while changing the image.

"Next through these doors...each one requiring a different code changed every twelve hours. Past those, the elevator. This is where it gets tricky. The elevator won't move without with out authorized finger print identification..."

"Which we can't fake." Joey adlibbed glancing at the others.

"And vocal confirmation from the security system within the Bellagio and the vault below."

"Which we won't get." Joey supplied.

"Furthermore," Yami pressed on, "The elevator shaft is rigged with motion detectors..."

"Meaning if we were to override the lift, the shaft's exit would lock down automatically and we'd be trapped." Joey concluded.

"But once we get down the shaft though, it's a piece of cake. Just two more guards with Uzis, and the most elaborate vault door ever conceived by man...any questions?"

"Can't we tunnel down?" Miho asked from her spot next to Tristan.

"No tunneling is out." Joey told her. "There are sensors monitoring the ground a 100 yards in every direction. If a ground hog nested there, they'd know about it."

Yami nodded, "Anyone else?"

"You said something about good news?" Ryou inquired to Yami.

"Yeah. The Nevada gaming commission requires that a casino must hold a reserve enough cash to cover every chip on the floor. That means on a weekday, it must carry, by law, between 60 and 70 million in cash and coin. On the weekend, between 80 and 90 million. On tournament night, like the one in two weeks, the night we're robbing it...150 million, without breaking a sweat. There are eleven of us, each with an equal share. You do the math..."

Bakura let out a low whistle.

"Exactly." Joey agreed.

"I have a question."

"Yes, Ishizu?"

The bronze skinned woman gave Yami a serious gaze. "Say we get into the cage and through the security doors, down the elevator we can't move...and past the past the guards with the guns, into the vault we can't open—"

"And not be seen by the cameras." Joey added.

"Yes, sorry I forgot to mention the cameras." Yami admitted.

Ishizu looked at him as if he were crazy, "Yeah well say we do all that...we're just supposed to walk out of there with 150 million dollars of cash on us without getting stopped!"

Ten pairs of eyes fixated themselves on Yami. There was a brief pause before The Game King answered in a confident voice.

"Yeah."

"Oh," Ishizu said skeptically nodding her head up and down, "okay."

"Alright let's get started..."

* * *

**TBC...**


	4. The Plan and Tea

**Disclaimer:** See the first chapter.

* * *

**4: The Plan and Téa

* * *

**

"Alright," Yami cleared his throat, "here's how we're going to begin. First task: reconnaissance. I want to know what goes on in all three casinos, from the rotation of the dealers...to the path of every cash cart..."

He then continued, "I want to know everything about every guard, every watcher... anyone with a security pass...I want to know where they're from, nicknames, how they take their coffee. Most of all, I want you guys to know how these casinos work. They're built as labyrinths to keep people in. Know the quick routes out."

"Second task: power. On the night of the tournament we're going to throw the switch on sin city. Tristan it's your show."

Tristan looked at Yami, "Right, you want blind, broke, or bedlam?"

"How about all three?"

"It's done."

"Okay, third task: surveillance. Casino security has an eye and an ear on everything, so we want an eye and an ear on them...Devlin?"

"Well it's not the least accessible system I have seen..." Duke admitted, "...but its pretty close. There's no close—circuit feed I could tap into is there?"

"No."

"Then it's definitely a black bag job. Do they employ an in—house technician?"

"Two," Joey informed him, "and one of them is lonely."

* * *

Standing outside the _Crazy Horse Too, _Joey waited patiently for his contact to arrive. The blonde twirled a cherry sucker around the inside of his mouth with his tongue. 

Finally a dancer of the club approached him, exchanging a security pass off one of the guards for some money.

"Thanks Cindy, I'll have this back in an hour." He pulled the sucker from his mouth, "Say 'hi' to your mom for me."

"Say it yourself," Cindy told him, "She'll be onstage in five minutes."

As she walked away, Joey placed the sucker back in his mouth. The blonde shook his head from side to side trying to rid himself of the mental image he just received, while walking back to his car.

* * *

Yami and Duke were sitting up the surveillance equipment in one of the hotel suites, when Joey walked in casually, smile plastered on his face. 

"I got it." He tossed the keycard to Duke, who caught it with ease. The electronics man was clad in a technician's uniform. Upon catching the key, he headed for the door exiting the premises to do his task.

With Duke gone, Yami inquired about his friend's goofy smile. "You didn't flirt with the girl did you?"

Joey's eyes shot open as he looked dumbfounded at his best friend, "Hell no! Mai would kill me if I did something like that! Besides, I love her and she loves me..."

Yami's eyes flashed with something, and Joey immediately realized his mistake.

"Oh...sorry bro, I shouldn't have said that..."

"No," Yami shook his head, "it's all right."

Joey looked at Yami seriously, "She never told you why she left, did she?"

"Let's just focus on the task at hand." Yami deadpanned, signaling the end of that particular conversation.

Joey sighed and turned his attention to the monitors. The two sat silently waiting for Duke to hack into the feed.

* * *

On the casino floor, Ryou was walking next to the slot machines carrying a large bouquet of balloons, when Bakura bumped into him. 

"Watch it bud!" Bakura yelled.

"Who you calling 'bud' pal?" Ryou snapped.

"Who you calling 'pal' friend?"

"Who you calling 'friend' psycho?"

"Did you just call me psycho!"

By now Ryou's balloons had floated up into the air, and were blocking one of the main security cameras. This caused a guard to come over and investigate.

"Gentlemen what's going on here?" The guard asked the two bickering men.

Duke who was on the casino floor saw this and made his move.

* * *

Joey and Yami watched the security monitors in the suite flicker to life, signaling Duke had succeeded. 

"And we're up and running." Yami stated. The Game King's brows then furrowed, "Why are hallways, always painted that color?" he wondered aloud.

"The say taupe is very soothing." Joey said glancing at him.

Yami shook his head, before the two of them watched Duke finish his task without a hitch.

* * *

Once everyone returned to Pegasus house, upon completion of tasks 1—3, Yami continued laying out their plan. 

"Alright, phases 1—3 are now complete. Fourth task: construction. We need to build an exact replica of the Bellagio's vault."

"For practice?" Joey asked.

"Some thing like that. Now fifth task: intelligence." Yami turned to his sibling, "We need those codes Yugi...from the only guy who has all three."

"Who Kaiba?" Yugi questioned.

"Learn to love his shadow."

Yugi now starred at Yami, "Wait, wait, all I get to do is watch the guy?"

"You've got walk before you crawl..."

Joey turned to Yami smiling, "Uh, you might want to reverse that."

Yami rolled his eyes continuing, "Sixth task: transport. He turned to Ryou and Bakura, "I leave it to you two."

"Oh...car shopping...wonderful!" Bakura beamed.

"Mum hum," Ryou agreed. "We may need some help getting the dealer to sell them at the right price though."

"Hey no problem." Joey told them. He then turned to face his girlfriend, "Mai?"

The blonde woman sighed at her boyfriend before standing up, facing the two wheelmen. "I am on it. Come on boys lets go." She said as Bakura and Ryou now stood. The beauty and the two albinos then left the house.

* * *

The next day, Ishizu was trying on some dark grey three piece business suits in front of a full length mirror. Pegasus and Yami were seated comfortably behind her on a couch. The others were out finishing up various tasks. 

The raven haired woman ran her fingers along the fabric as Croquet and Kemo took her measurements.

"Very nice material." She commented.

"It's imported silk Ishizu." Yami told her.

"Yes...it is very nice."

"Gentlemen, would you excuse us for just for a second?" Pegasus asked his body guards.

The two men nodded, leaving the room. Ishizu continued to straighten her suit.

Yami saw this and stood from the couch. Clapping his hands together very slowly repeatedly, he walked up beside her. Rubbing his palms together he looked at her in the mirror.

"Ishizu are you sure you're ready to do this?"

The Egyptian woman slowly turned her now narrowed eyes from the mirror to him. Her voice was dead serious, "If you ever ask me that question again, _Atemu_...you will not wake up the following morning."

Yami shrugged and nodded as he turned to look at Pegasus, "She's ready." He whispered, walking back to his seat.

Ishizu looked at her reflection, wearing a serious expression. "My name is Isis...Ishtal...ahem...my name is Isis Ishtal..." she said sliding on a pair of orange tinted glasses.

* * *

"Okay, tell me about Kaiba." Joey said to Yugi, as the two of them watched Ishizu in her attire walk by them with the twins. 

Yugi slightly shook his head, "That guy is a machine. He arrives at the Bellagio every day at 2 p.m., same car, same driver. He remembers every valet's name on the way in...not bad for a guy worth more than two of Pegasus."

Joey let out low whistle at that remark. "No kidding?"

"Yeah," Yugi continued, "offices are up stairs. He works hard hits the lobby floor at 7 on the nose. Spends three minutes talking with the casino's manager—"

"What do they talk about?"

"All business. Kaiba likes to know what's going on. Likes to be in control of his casinos. There is rarely an incident he doesn't know about or handles personally."

Joey nodded, "Then what?"

"Then he spends a few minutes glad—handling the high rollers. He's fluent in Japanese, German, Italian, and is taking Spanish lessons, getting pretty good at it too. He's out by 7:30 when an assistant hands him a black portfolio contents: The day's take and new security codes. Then he head's for the restaurant."

As if on cue, Kaiba walked past them, heading straight for the restaurant.

"Like I said a machine." Yugi told Joey who was now eating some shrimp cocktails.

"And that portfolio contains the codes to all the cage doors?"

Yugi nodded, "And two minutes after they're changed, he's got them in his hand. I tell you, between you and my brother, you guys can really pick them. This guy's as smart as he is ruthless. The last guy that he caught cheating in here...Kaiba not only sent him up for ten years...he had the bank seize his house and then he bankrupted his brother-in-laws'—"

"Business." Joey finished, "I heard."

Yugi looked nervous, "He doesn't just take out your knees; the guy goes after your livelihood and the livelihood of everyone you ever met."

Joey smirked, "You scared, Yuge?"

"You suicidal?" Yugi shot back.

Joey's smirk turned into a grin, "Only in the morning...well now what?"

"Now comes the girl." Yugi glanced at the staircase beside them before turning back to Joey. "She comes down after him if they're isn't a snit."

Joey's eyes wondered around the room briefly, "Where's she come from?" He asked.

Yugi halfway pointed to the stairs, "Museum up there. She's a curator like Ishizu...ah...wait here she is...this is just the best part of my day..."

Joey looked up, curious to see what kind of girl would grab Seto Kaiba's and Yugi's attention for that matter. The blonde's eyes widened ten fold and he almost choked on the shrimp cocktail he was eating. Quickly swallowing the last of his food, Joey starred, gaping at the female now descending the stairwell.

She was gorgeous! A red business dress suit clad her body, while her shoulder length chocolate hair swayed slightly with her gait. Her eyes were a beautiful azure, reflecting determination and kindness. Joey turned his back to her just prior to her passing them. Once she was a safe distance away, he glanced back at her, eyes following her movement. His eyes then narrowed and he pursed his lips together. Nodding his head to himself as if he finally understood something. He starred at the ground.

"I don't know if we can use her yet." Yugi said as Joey turned back around and starred off into no where. "Actually, I haven't even got her name."

Joey starred at the ground once more. The blonde then clicked his tongue, looking up.

"Téa..."

"Huh?"

"Her name is Téa." Joey stated roughly.

* * *

**TBC...**


	5. Heartbroken

**Disclaimer:** See the first chapter.

* * *

**5: Heartbroken

* * *

**

The others were busy doing various tasks to the replica vault when Joey briskly strolled in. The blonde played them no attention though, his mind focusing only on heading toward his 'boss'.

Yami was standing off to the side of the activity, shuffling his deck as he oversaw the whole 'operation', when Joey approached him hastily.

"We have to talk." Joey whispered so only he could here.

"Okay." Yami put away his deck in the holder on his belt as the two strolled over to the warehouse entrance, evading all ears.

Joey gripped Yami's arm as they neared the door, "Tell me this not about her or I am walking, I am walking off this job right now."

"Who?"

"Téa. Seto Kaiba. Tell me this is not about screwing the guy who's screwing your wife."

"Ex-wife." Yami corrected pointing a finger at Joey.

"Tell me."

"It's not about that."

Joey let out a heavy sigh.

"It's not entirely about that. Joe, you remember when we first got into this business? We said we were going to play the game like we—"

"Had nothing to loose." Joey finished.

Yami nodded, "Well I lost something. I lost someone that's why I am here."

A forceful chuckle escaped Joey's lips. Stroking his chin thoughtfully, he stole a glance at the bright night lights of Vegas. "Alright, looks here's the problem," his eyes locked on those of his best friend, "now were stealing two things. If push comes to shove and you can't have both, which one will you choose? And remember," he cut Yami off, "Téa does not spilt eleven ways..." he gestured back to the others who were still busy.

"If everything goes to plan, then I won't be the one who has to make that choice." Yami replied in even tone.

Joey folded his arms with a deep sigh, nodding his head in disbelieve, yet trust.

"How'd she look?" Yami asked with a smile.

"She looked good..." Joey said nodding his head again.

"Thanks."

* * *

Téa stood in the museum admiring her latest acquisition. A painting of the Change of Heart magic card. 

Ironically, it reminded her of the 'change of heart' she had some three years ago. The change that sill pained her to this day.

Suddenly, she felt someone beside her. Curious, she stole a glance a the tall persona standing next to her, finding a pair of cobalt blue eyes fixated on the piece of artwork in front of them. The eyes belonging to none other than Seto Kaiba.

"Do you like it?" She softly asked.

"I like that you like it." He voiced, before turning to look at her.

Téa smiled as their eyes locked, which Kaiba immediately returned. "So I'll see you tonight?"

"Okay." She whispered, leaning up for a kiss, Seto however, reeled his body back out of her reach, causing her to freeze, his gaze traveling upward behind her.

Téa stepped back, fully knowing what it was which caused him to refrain from kissing her. Coiling around, her azure hues caught sight of the culprit.

A security camera.

"In my hotel there's always somebody watching." He whispered to her, "I'll see you tonight." He flashed a brief smile before leaving.

Téa watched him exit the room. With a sigh she turned back to her painting, once again pondering over the irony of it all.

* * *

Ishizu sat in the high rollers dueling table waiting for Kaiba. The business clad woman popped a pepper—mint into her mouth when she saw her target approach one of his staff in the outside hallway. 

"How are you Johnson?" Kaiba asked his employee as he came upon him.

"Fine sir."

"Anything for me?"

"A Ms. Ishtal. Isis Ishtal in the third position. She wishes to speak to you privately."

"Who is she?"

"Business woman of some kind from Egypt. Very vague. I asked around. Word is she deals primarily in the supernatural/illegal stuff. One of the biggest."

"Ishtal?"

"Yes sir."

Kaiba blinked, shaking his head. "Never heard of her."

"That's why I don't doubt it."

"Is she staying here?"

"Checked in two nights ago. She's in the Mirader Suite."

"How's she doing?"

"Up. Almost two hundred."

"Good for her." Kaiba folded his hands behind his back, before making his way over to where Ishizu resided.

* * *

He watched as she entered the restaurant.Crimson eyes taking note of the black dress she wore. Her chocolate brown tresses were layered, revealing the diamond earrings in her ears, which only made her wonderful blue orbs sparkle more it seemed. Joey was right. Time had only seemed to make her more beautiful. How a woman could be so breath taking was beyond him! 

Straightening his jacket, he saw her sit down at the table for two, the waiter bringing her a drink...

It was now or never.

He slowly began making his way over to her table, all the while thinking of he was going to confront her after three whole years...

* * *

**TBC... **


	6. A Liar and a Thief

**Disclaimer:** See the first chapter.

* * *

**6: A Liar and a Thief

* * *

**

Sitting at the candle lit table lined with silk table cloth, Téa waited patiently for Seto to arrive. It seemed to be a ritual, his coming in late to their dinners and dates, but she always let it go. As the casino manager, he had a lot of business to attend to make sure things ran smoothly. It sometimes got tiring coming in second to his clients, but she loved him enough to forgive it none the less...

Didn't she?

Sighing she took a sip of her drink, only to feel a warm secure hand place itself on her shoulder.

A smile graced her lips, "You're thirty seconds late. I was about to send out a search..." her voice died out abruptly as she turned around and saw the hand's owner.

"Hello Anzu."

Téa starred bewildered. Hunting amethyst hues were starring adoringly her azures, instead of the cobalt blue she had been expecting.

"What are you doing here?" she breathed.

He gave her a smirk, "I am finished."

"You're finished?"

"With the tournaments, remember I went out to buy that booster pack for my deck and when I got back you were gone? You must, Anzu." He told her pulling out the chair across from her.

"Do not call me that.I don't duel. Don't sit."

He ignored her, sitting down anyway. "Now they tell me I am The King of Games..."

"Funny, I see no crown."

Smirking, he glanced at her left hand, "You're not wearing your ring."

"I sold it. I don't have a husband anymore or didn't you get the papers?"

"On the last day of the recent tournament."

"I told you I'd write."

He cocked his head in a 'yes' motion. Téa shook her own head, becoming frustrated.

"Yami look, go now before—"

"What? Kaiba?"

Her eyes widened in mild surprise at him. "Yami..." she warned.

"Téa, you're doing a great job curetting the museum. The Vermeer is quite good. It's simple, vibrant. Although his work definitely fell off later."

"Remind you of anyone?"

Yami ignored her continuing on, "I always confuse Monet with Manet. Which one married his mistress?"

"Monet."

"Right...and Manet had Syphilis."

"They also painted occasionally."

Yami couldn't stop the smirk that manifested on his face for the umpteenth time. She could still match him wit for wit apparently. He decided to be serious now, looking her directly in the eyes.

"Alright, I'll make this quick. I came here for you. I want to get on with my life and I want you with me."

Téa glared at the specimen across from her. "You're a thief and liar."

"No, I only lied about being a thief. I don't do that anymore."

"Steal?"

"Lie." He quickly countered.

"I am with someone now who doesn't have to make that kind of distinction."

"No he's very clear on both."

If possible, Téa's glare hardened even more. "You know what your problem is?"

"I only have one?"

"You've met to many people like you. I am with Seto now."

Yami paused for a moment before hesitantly speaking, "Does he make you laugh?"

Shenarrowed her eyes, "He doesn't make me cry."

For the first time in his life, Yami Mutou, the King of Games was at a loss for words...

* * *

In the high rollers area, Ishizu was all business with Kaiba as she coolly and calmly discussed her dilemma with the billionaire. 

"Mr. Kaiba, the duel is Saturday night, is it not?"

"Yes would you like some tickets?"

"No, no. I have a package arriving here that evening. A black brief case standard size...the contents of which are very valuable to me."

"I see. I'll put it in the house safe for you."

Ishizu shook her head slightly, "The house safe is for brandy and grandmother's pearls. I need something more secure."

Kaiba chuckled, "Ms. Ishtal, I can assure you that our house safe is very—"

"I can assure you, Mr. Kaiba, that your generosity in this matter will not go overlooked. Now, what can you offer me besides the safe?"

* * *

"You see the people you con and steal from with your games and duels; they have insurance to compensate them. They get made whole again. I had to leave Japan to escape all that. How am I going to get my three years back?" 

"You can't. But what you can do is not throw away another three—"

Téa had lost all patience just about, "Ugh, you don't know anything!" she hissed quietly.

Yami finally snapped, "Téa alright. You don't love me anymore; you want to make a life with someone else, fine. I'll have to live with that. But not _him_."

"Spoken like a true ex-husband."

"I'm not joking _Anzu_."

"I'm not laughing _Atemu_. You have to admit there's a bit of conflict of interest when you give me advice about my love life."

"Yes," Yami told her truthfully, "but that doesn't mean I am wrong."

There was a brief pause before Téa spoke again. Once more, she turned the interrogation on him. "Do you remember what I said to you when we first met?"

Yami looked away for a moment, sighing. He turned his attention back to her when he answered though. "You said I had better know what I am doing."

"Do you? Now? If you don't, then you should truly walk out that door right now."

"I know what I am doing." He assured her.

"What are you doing?" A new voice inquired.

Both Yami and Téa looked up to see Seto Kaiba approaching from the side, black portfolio in hand.

Yami cleared his throat, rising out of his seat. "Just catching up." He gestured toward Téa, who smiled at the new arrival.

"Seto, meet my ex-husband..."

"Yami Mutou." The man of discussion responded coolly, extending an equally cool hand to the business tycoon.

"Mr. Mutou." Kaiba grasped his hand wit the same animosity.

"I am in your seat." Yami said stepping aside.

Kaiba ignored him as he apologized to Téa, "Forgive my being late." He sat down across from her in the seat Yami had previously vacated. "A guest required my attention."

Téa smiled radiantly, "That's fine..." she looked up at Yami, "Yami was just walking through the restaurant and spotted me."

"Is that right?" Kaiba asked eyes on the tri-colored hair persona.

"Yeah imagine the odds." Yami smiled, clasping his hands together.

"Of all the gin joints in the entire world."

Yami chuckled at Kaiba's remark, and glanced at Téa with a smile.

"You recently won the Dueling Tournament in Japan is that correct?"

Téa's own eyes averted slightly to Yami at Seto's question. Yami on the other hand turned his gaze back to the opposition.

"That's right."

A cocky smirk laced Kaiba's mouth, "How does it feel to be a champion?"

"About the same as always." The Game King admitted with a smirk of his own.

Téa, sensing the tension between the two men quickly intervened before something drastic happened. "Yami was just about to—"

"I just stop by to say hi to Téa for old time's sake." Yami finished for her.

"Stay and have a drink." Kaiba offered.

Yami glanced down at his wedding band, which coincidently he had been fidgeting with it this whole time, while Téa looked reluctantly to Kaiba.

"I can't."

"He can't."

Both the Game King and his former Queen shared mutual chuckles and smiles at their simultaneous agreements with each other.

This did not go unnoticed by Kaiba. Cobalt hues darted back and forth between the former couple. Noting Tea's somewhat uneasiness with the situation, he reached for her hand across the table.

"Well then..." He said taking her hand in his own, which caused her dazzling smile to reappear at it's fullest, "I don't think we'll be seeing Mr. Mutou anytime soon right?"

Yami inwardly glared at Kaiba as the billionaire caressed Tea's hand with his own. "You never know."

"Ah...but I know everything that's happening in my hotels." Kaiba didn't even bother looking at him as he said this. His eyes were locked on to Téa's as hers were his.

"So I should put those towels back."

"No, the towels you can keep." Kaiba then placed a kiss on Téa's hand, which earned him an adoring look.

Yami lightly clapped his hands together. With a sigh he turned to his affection, "Good to see you Téa."

"Take care Yami."

"Kaiba." Yami acknowledged before leaving the table.

"Yami."

* * *

Upstairs, another pair of amethyst hues watched as his sibling got off the escalator, oblivious to his presence. He had seen the whole exchange between the older one and the girl, and it left him with basically one question on his mind... 

Why was his brother talking to Kaiba's girl?

* * *

**TBC...**


	7. Some Slight Complications

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

* * *

**7: Some Slight Complications

* * *

**

In a secluded hotel room, Tristan was busy carving Ishizu's 'emeralds' or rather the precious artifacts she was now allowed to store in the Bellagio's vault. Yes, it had took some convincement on her part in order to get Kaiba to accept the responsibility of storing her package in his extensive vault, but the raven haired beauty had managed persuade the cold businessman to accept her offer.

* * *

Outside, the a large crowd and wealthy men gathered as Kaiba took center stage on the podium over looking the Xanadu, a rival hotel, which was to be subject to demolition in mere moments. Among the rich spectators was Pegasus. The one time rival to Bellagio looked on in disgusting applaud as another good business was going to shambles because of Seto Kaiba's ruthless tactics. 

Yami stood perfectly still in the huge mass of people. The Master Gambler's unmistakable hues were locked onto the slender figure that stood next to Kaiba. She looked like an angel in all that white she wore...so lost in his infatuation, he never noticed the pair of eyes identical to his own watching him from a few feet away...

Finally, two men approached the large detonation switch. Placing their hands on the lever, they pushed down.

The spectators turned their heads just in time to see the Xanadu collapse to her demise, before a big cloud of dust rose into the atmosphere...

* * *

Tristan starred dumb founded as his television showed him the live feed of the Xanadu's demise, oblivious to fact that the whole implosion was happening right outside his back window. 

"Oh." The munitions director watched as the lights in his room flickered, before he completely lost all power.

"Stinking..." Swinging, open the door and placing a 'Do not Disturb sign' on the handle, Tristan stomped down the hall not pleased with the events that just occurred.

* * *

"Tomorrow the day is yours. Do with it what you like. Call is at 5:30, makeup and costume. Ishizu's package arrives at 7:05. Yuge grabs our codes. All goes well were a go. At 7:30 Miho is locked in and were committed. From this point, we have 30 minutes to blow the power or she suffocates." 

Standing in the mockup vault, the grifters minus Tristan, watched as Ryou dressed in a security uniform, pushed in a cash cart to the middle of the room. When he exited, green sensory beams aligned the floor of the vault. Seconds later, Miho pushed open the cart's lid. The purple haired acrobat squeezed her perfectly bent body, along with small oxygen tank though the false top. Task completed, she now sat idly on the closed lid waiting for her cue.

"Okay," Joey continued, walking across the floor of the practice vault, coke in hand. "We put you in the middle of everything. You have to get from there to the door without touching the floor. What do you do?"

With a smile, Miho prepared to jump.

"Ten says she shorts it." Bakura said.

"Twenty," chorused the rest.

Unfazed, by the gambling going on over her, Miho did a perfect back flip and landing on the shelves.

Awed, her audience applauded.

"Window or aisle people?" Tristan's voice rang out, as he entered the warehouse, catching the others off guard. He was covered from head to toe in sewage. "Yeah that's right. We're in deep shit!" He told them, as he removed his shirt and dropped it to the floor in a heap.

Appalled by the smell illuminating from him, some of the grifters covered their noses.

"That poxy demo crew didn't back up the main line. They've only blew up the mainframe naused it right up!" Tristan fumed.

"Do you understand any of this?" Pegasus asked no one in particular.

"I explain later." Duke told him.

"Listen, they're so pony, that they've gone and blown the back up grids one by one like dominos."

"What happened?" Yami asked.

"They did what I would have done, but by accident. The problem is now they now their weakness and they're fixing it."

"So...?"

"So unless we intend to this job in Reno, we're in Barney."

The crew raised they're at the statement in question.

"Barney? Barney Rubble? Trouble!" Everyone nodded understanding.

"Well..." Yami turned to Joey, "We could always—"

"By tomorrow?" Joey shook his head.

"Wait, hang on a minute." Tristan suddenly snapped his fingers. "We could use a pinch."

Yami folded his arms, "What's a pinch?"

Tristan, a little intimidated by his boss' glare answered:

"A pinch is a device which creates a cardiac arrest for broadband circuitry. Better yet, a pinch is a bomb, but without the bomb. See when a nuclear weapon detonates, it unleashes an electromagnetic pulse which shuts down any power source within its blast radius. Now, it usually doesn't matter in most cases, because a nuclear weapon destroys everything powerful anyway. But see a pinch creates a similar EMP without the fuss of mass destruction. So instead of Hiroshima you'd be getting the 17th century."

"How long?" Joey questioned.

"About 30 seconds."

Yami looked Tristan dead in the eye, "Could a pinch knock out the power of an entire city? Like for instance..."

"Las Vegas?" Tristan finished. "Yeah, I think it might. But there's only one pinch big enough in the world to do it."

"Where?"

* * *

_**California Institute of Advanced Science**_

"This is nuts!"

Clad in black, Yami frowned at his brother. The Mutou brothers were sitting across from each other in the back of an unmarked white van, accompanied by Tristan and Miho.

"This is necessary for the job."

"That's _not_ the insane part." Yugi ground out. "It's riding about four hours with those guys." He jerked his thumb toward the front were Bakura and Ryou arguing over something pointless as usual.

"Get use to it. You're working with them." Yami told him as Bakura steered the vehicle into the parking lot of the facility. Once the van slid smoothing to a halt, the Master Gambler opened the rear doors letting his self out with a swift jump.

"Let's go. Miho, Tristan, with me."

Yugi made a move to follow the two as they exited the van, but Yami blocked with his way with both body and a glare.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm coming with you."

"No." Yami responded firmly, proceeding to shut the doors in the younger one's face.

Yugi looked appalled, "Oh, no, no, no! Don't leave me with these guys!" He shouted as ran into entrance with his other comrades.

Yugi sighed in defeat. Leaning back against the van's interior, he tried in vain to think of a distraction from the two wheel men, who currently resided in the vehicle with him.

In the front of the now seemingly small van, Ryou and Bakura decided to pass the time by playing one of 'their games'. In this case, 20 questions...

"Alright start." Ryou said.

"I got one." Bakura smiled smugly.

"You're thinking of one?"

"No I have one"

"Alright, so you're thinking of one now?"

"No, I am done! I have it!"

"Okay. Are you a man?"

"Yes. 19."

"You alive?"

"Yes. 18."

"Evel Knievel."

"Shit!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Don't touch me." Ryou told him.

"I am not touching you."

"Your hand is in my face."

"It's not...Look, am I touching you?"

"Your hand is in my face, move."

"I didn't touch you."

"You just touched me."

"No, I didn't. You made me touch you."

"No, you see this is your side!"

"This is your side!"

There was shuffling noises coming from the front seats as the twins now engaged in an all out shove war with each other...

"Get off, Get off!"

"You get off of me!"

Head in his hands, Yugi decided he had enough of the annoying antics of the two wheelmen. In one quick move, he threw open the rear doors and hastily exited the van, deliberately disobeying Yami's orders. Bakura and Ryou were so caught up in their quarrel, didn't even notice the boy get out of van, much less enter the facility to go in search of the others.

A few seconds after Yugi had entered the one way; Tristan, Miho, and Yami rolled the arm pinch out through a different set of doors next to the main entry way. They quickly wheeled it over to the van, throwing the back doors open. With some muscle effort the trio managed to lift it up into the cargo hold with ease.

"Let's go." Yami said, once the device and everyone was loaded or so he thought...

Bakura shifted the transport into gear and begun to drive out of the lot.

"Alright," Tristan began, as Yami was looking at his surroundings, "I am going to need a score of car batteries—"

"Where's Yugi?" Yami asked suddenly, catching both Tristan and Miho off guard.

"What?"

"Where's Yugi!"

Bakura quickly slammed on the brakes, making the vehicle come to a screeching halt. Yami and Tristan immediately throw upon the sliding door. The whole crew craned their heads in the direction of the lab, checking for any sign of their comrade.

"There he is." Yami exhaled, catching site of his brother out running a couple of guards on the stairs.

"Oh would you look at this rookie!" Tristan spat.

"Shouldn't we go in after him?"

"Oh that's a great idea Ryou! Let's help him out, and then we can all get caught!" Sarcasm dripped off Tristan's voice.

A crash interrupted all train of thought. The grouped looked up to see Yugi emerge from a second floor window onto the roof top unscathed.

"Back it up." Yami commanded Bakura, reeling the door shut.

As the van backed up, Yugi was running on the roof of the first floor, avoiding the guards. By the time Bakura got the van to back to a safe enough distance to collect the boy, Yugi jumped onto the roof of the transport.

"Get him in." Yami ordered. Tristan and Miho sprung open the double back doors. Miho even poked her head out in order to extend a hand to Yugi in order to assist him if necessary, but he had already rolled over the hood of the van and entered the side door.

"Go!" Yami told his driver. The van sped away while Miho was closing the doors.

"Way to go genius!" Tristan glared at Yugi.

Without warning the van made a sharp turn, causing the not yet closed door to crush itself into Miho right hand. The acrobat screamed in pain.

"Miho!" Tristan yelled, catching her body as she was thrown onto him because of the force.

"I say '_stay in the van' _you stay in the van, got it?" Yami snapped at Yugi.

"I got it."

"You lose focus for one second in this game and somebody gets hurt!"

"I said I got it!"

Tristan just starred at the two brothers while bandaging Miho's injured hand. Yugi hesitantly made eye contact with graceful acrobat who'd been damaged thanks to his error.

"Are you okay?" he asked timidly.

Miho should have been angry, but his concern melted away any and all resentment. "I am okay," she winced, "I won't be using it for awhile, but I am okay."

The ride back to the hotel was silent after that.

* * *

"Where are they?" Pegasus paced the floor of Ishizu's suite anxiously. "That's what I want to know...where in Ra's name are they!" 

"Relax," Ishizu chided, from her spot in front of the television, "They'll be here."

* * *

From the hotel lobby, Joey watched the white van empty two of it's passengers at the doorway. The blonde fixer licked the ice-cream off his spoon as the tri-colored hair stalked up to him. 

The silence continued when the trio entered the elevator. Joey pressed the button to the suite. Wiping his hands on a cloth, he decided to inquire what all the unnerving and irritating stillness was about.

"You boys have a nice trip?"

Neither one of his fellow passengers spared him a glace. Joey rolled his eyes at the two siblings' obstinacy. Through he didn't say anything for a _'ding'_ signaled they had reached their destination.

The door to the elevator opened, and the three grifters were greeted by Duke. "We have a problem." He informed them with a deep breath.

Sitting on one of the bar stools, Yami held the flyer that Duke gave him upon his entry, reading it over intently, listing to the electronics man.

"You've been red flagged." Duke explained, "That means the minute you set foot on the casino floor, they'll be watching you...like hawks. Hawks with video cameras..."

"That's a problem." Yami stated, handing the flyer to Joey.

Joey glanced at the piece of paper. The Game King's right hand man then turned to where Ishizu was watching a TV program. "Ishizu, turn that off, will you?"

"I'll turn it off when I am ready to turn it—"

"Ishizu!"

The Egyptian woman looked astonishingly at the normally calm blonde. "Okay, it's off!" She exasperated turning the set off and joining her cohorts around the bar.

Joey looked his superior dead in the eyes as he tossed the flyer on the bar's counter. "Any idea how this happened?"

The Game King shrugged, "No."

"Oh, come on." Yugi said from his standing spot behind Joey. All eyes averted to him, "He's been chasing Kaiba's girl. The two of them got in an argument two nights ago."

"And how would you know that?" Yami ground out, glaring at the younger one.

"I was tailing you." Yugi revealed.

"Who told you to do that?"

"I did." Joey admitted, turning back to him. "I was concerned you couldn't leave Téa alone.

"Who's Téa?" Pegasus asked, confused, from his seat on one of the sofas.

"My wife."

"Ex-wife." Joey pointedly corrected.

A look shock washed over the other grifters faces, especially Yugi's, at the revelation. However, due to this initial shock, the younger Mutou found him self unable to say anything about the information just learned.

"Téa's here?" Ishizu asked. Even though she already knew of the blue eyed brunette, who had claimed the suave Master Gambler's heart, she was still surprised by this event.

"I am sorry." Joey said looking at Yami, who was now regarding him through narrow crimson slits, "I didn't know if would sting you, but it did."

There was a pause before the blonde delivered the fatal sentence...

"You're out Yami."

"He's out!" Pegasus jumped up from his seat.

"It's either that or we call the whole thing off. His involvement puts us all at risk."

"Listen Joey," Yami's voice was low, "this is not your call..."

"No. You made it my call." Joey pointed his finger at his boss, "When you put her before us, you made it mine!

"This is my job!" Yami growled.

Joey shook his head, "Not anymore pal."

"Wait, wait, wait..." Pegasus rubbed his temples, "He can't just be out. Who's going to trigger the vault!"

Joey rotated on his stool, "Yuge, you up for it?"

Yami starred at Yugi icily. There was a pause. "I can do it." The younger brother of the mastermind told them, though his answer was a bit forced and uncertain due to the crimson hues that were burning a hole right through him it seemed.

"Done." Joey said rising from his seat. "Locate the others; let them know the change of plan. Curtain goes up at 7."

"Téa is with Kaiba now?" Ishizu cringed "She's too intelligent for him."

**(A/N: This is not the actual line in the movie. I made this up. I have nothing agianst Kaiba really this just came from the top of my head.)**

* * *

"Yes. No. Very much no. Well then, inform Mr. Ruja he'll be better off watching the tournament at home on TV. Surely he must have HBO. That's it." 

Seto Kaiba clicked the cordless phone off before tossing it onto the bed. He then walked around to a vanity, where a certain azure eyed brunette was putting on her makeup for the evening. She seemed to be in deep thought when he approached her.

"Hi." He whispered, placing his hands on her shoulders.

She appeared to snap out of daydream when she noticed him behind her. A small smile twitched on her lips, as she starred at his reflection in the mirror.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked curiously.

"You." She stated, facade still on her delicate features. She didn't want to admit it, but another someone was occupying her thoughts at that moment...

Someone with crimson--amethyst hues...

* * *

**TBC...**


	8. The OperationPart I: Let the Game Begin

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

* * *

**8: The Operation Part I--Let the Game Begin

* * *

**

"Were you going to put your hands?" Joey asked as he examined Yugi.

The younger one was sporting a business suit and thick glasses. His unique hairstyle was masked thanks to a comb, conditioner, and wig, all courtesy of Mai's handiwork. One couldn't even tell he was related to Game King, unless they knew him personally.

In response to his friend's question, Yugi touched his tie.

"Don't touch your tie, eyes on me!" Joey snapped. "Okay, I ask you a question, where do you look?"

Amethyst hues traveled to the floor.

"No. You look down, they know you're lying. And up, you don't know the truth. Don't use seven words when four will do. Don't shift your weight. Focus on your mark but don't stare. Be specific, but not memorable. Be funny, but don't make him laugh. He's got to like you and then forget you once you leave. And for Ra's sake...whatever you do don't—"

"Joe!" Duke called.

"Yeah?"

"Could you take a look at this?"

"Sure." Joey said getting up and going over to where Duke was to investigate, leaving a nervous Yugi behind.

"Ishizu?" Joey rounded the corner and peered into the bedroom. The Egyptian woman was breathlessly pulled a high heel over her right foot, before sitting down hard on the bed.

"Ishizu," Joey spoke again, "it's time."

She nodded standing up and straightening her jacket. She looked herself over in the mirror, smirking.

"Let's do it."

* * *

"_**On a perfectly clear night in Las Vegas and with the expected crowd of celebrities and eager duel fans piling in to the MGM Grand. The best of the best in world class dueling prepare to clash after eight months of harsh qualifying..."**_

So it came to pass, the MGM slowly became more congested with bodies as the people flocked to see the tournament.

And outside, Isis Ishtal was awaiting the arrival of her package.

"Ms. Ishtal."

'Isis' rotated her slender body on her heels so she was facing him. "Mr. Kaiba."

"I am very busy this night, are we on schedule?"

She found herself smiling at his impatience, "I have no reason to suspect otherwise. My courier should be her momentarily."

True to her word, a black Sudan pulled up beside the entry way. The driver got out of the car and walked over to the other side, opening the door for his doppelganger. The passenger stepped out the car, a black brief case handcuffed to his right wrist. The driver closed the door, and the two presented themselves before their 'mistress'.

Some Egyptian words were exchanged as the driver removed cuff from his companion and proceeded to re-cuff it to Isis' wrist. "Shall we?" She asked.

Kaiba nodded, motioning for his own guards. The two entourages then entered the casino floor.

* * *

"Eighteen. Black Jack." 

Mai looked up from her table, re-shuffling the cards for the players' next round. Brilliant violent eyes caught site of Ishizu and the albino twins moving across the floor, accompanied by Kaiba and his own guards...

* * *

Cobalt hues narrowed upon seeing a familiar unwelcome figure in the slots. Keeping the cold, emotionless, business façade on, he turned to the lackey walking beside him. "Find Roland, tell him Mr. Mutou is in the west slots." 

The guard hurriedly and discreetly went off to do his bidding. Isis' lips secretly twitched upward, knowing full well the source of Kaiba's distress.

"I am afraid that I can't have any private security personnel in the casino cages." The billionaire's words were once again directed at her, "I hope you don't mind this."

"No of course not." She turned to the twins walking to her right, "Mikhail, Ammon." Her two guards quickly deserted her side. "Mr. Kaiba please, I have never enjoyed the touch of steel to my skin." She finished.

Kaiba led her to the control room. Upon entering, she un-cuffed her cargo and opened the brief case.

Inside were four emerald shards, each perfectly cut, and engraved with the Eye of Horus.

"Lift them up please."

She complied. Kaiba scanned and felt the case for anything suspicious. Satisfied, he let her return the contents to original place.

"Alright, Ms. Ishtal. I acknowledge that your brief case contains nothing dangerous or illicit, and further more agree to take custody of said brief case and store it in my vault for a period of twenty—four hours. Now I cannot actually allow you to accompany the brief case into the vault—"

"Why not?" Isis was stunned. She didn't expect this to happen.

Kaiba gave her a smirk, "Well insurance, for one. Security, another. But most of all, I just don't trust you."

Isis smirked herself at the last remark. A knock on the door drew their attention.

"Excuse me." Kaiba walked over to the door, motioning for the outsider to come in. The two quietly began conversing. Isis, who had her back to the two, immediately recognized the voice of Roland, Kaiba's Casino Manager.

"I put two plain clothes on Mutou. He's in the keno bar now."

Kaiba gave a brief nod. "Ms. Ishtal," Kaiba gestured to the man next to him, "This is my casino manager Roland." He paused while the said man gave a formal bow, "Now, if you will allow him, he will arrange to have your brief case stored in our vault while you watch on a security these are my terms. Yes or No."

"You leave me no choice." She agreed.

* * *

Clad in room service uniforms, Bakura and Ryou set out to do their do second task. The twins now wheeled a gourmet cart through the hallways of the hotel.

* * *

Yugi waited nervously on the casino floor for Kaiba to show. 

"_Deep breaths, you'll do fine."_ Duke voice filtered through his earpiece.

Yugi sighed, "Thank you."

"_No sweat. You're a natural... but don't screw up."_

Yugi shot a glare that could rival his brother's at the security camera, knowing full well the speaker of the comforting words could see him through the device.

* * *

Both Duke and Joey chuckled, at the glare that was directed to surveillance man. 

A soft _'ding' _alerted them someone entering the suite through the elevator. Bakura and Ryou strolled into the room pushing the cart of food.

"Who gets the penne?" Ryou asked.

"Right here." Duke chimed.

As the twins placed the food and china accessories on the eye in the skies work station, Joey yanked the table cloth off the surface 'dining cart', revealing a casino cage beneath.

"Now that's what I'm talking about boys..." he turned to face a certain acrobat, "...you ready?"

Miho nodded, putting the final touches on her now bandaged hand.

* * *

"This is our security center, where we oversee the casino vault." 

Isis nodded in comprehension, as she and Kaiba walked through the glass doors, Roland bringing up the rear.

"You'll be able to monitor you brief case from here." The casino tycoon concluded by conspicuously checking his wrist watch. Isis noticed this.

"Don't let me keep you." She told him sincerely.

"Ms. Ishtal." He nodded.

"Mr. Kaiba." Isis bowed formally and Seto left the monitor of room in a brisk pace.

* * *

Joey saw Kaiba leaving Ishizu through the monitors, "Yuge, you up." He said into the boy's earpiece...

* * *

"Got him." Yugi responded when he saw Kaiba enter the floor from the security entrance. He waited until the tycoon took a certain black portfolio from his assistant. 

He then made his move.

"Mr. Kaiba," Yugi headed towards the billionaire, briefcase in hand. Kaiba looked up inquiringly, as the young man fell into pace beside him. "Hi, Bryan Wagner, Nevada Gaming Commission." He flashed his badge. "I am afraid I need two minutes of your time."

"Anything for the NGC." Kaiba replied with a smirk.

"Thank you. Will you accompany to pit five please?"

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of crimson eyes watched the whole exchange. His brother had ensnared his target. Turning to his right, he found his own target walking through the slot machines. 

She was clad in a sparkling evening gown, which to his dismay, was hidden by the folds of her long silken coat. Straightening his tie, he rose from his bar stool to follow her...

Not knowing he was being followed as well.

* * *

**TBC...**


	9. The OperationPart II: On the Inside

**Disclaimer:** See the first chapter.

* * *

**9: The Operation Part II--On the Inside

* * *

**

"Okay, when do you make the deposit?" Joey checked with the twins.

"When we get your signal," Ryou confirmed as Miho walked over to the cash cart.

"Yeah, what do we look like a couple of insane idiots?" Bakura scoffed at human questioner.

A big smile was plastered on Miho's face as she slipped inside the cart, "Well 'Kura-kun..." A glare was instantly sent her way, but Bakura found he couldn't stay mad at the petite girl, thus the glare melted into a smile.

"Alright Miho, how's that feel? You okay? Do you want something to read? A magazine, romance novel?"

Miho took a deep breath, glaring up at the blonde, "Joe, it would be very unladylike for me to give you an obscene token of affection, over your concern for me…"

"Which is?"

"This." Miho stated irritably, flipping him "the bird".

"Okay…" the recipient smirked, handing her an oxygen tank, "…counting down. Thirty minutes of breathing starts…now." He finished closing the lid.

* * *

In pit five, a female dealer named Heather James was the topic of two men's conversation. The pit manager was currently directing her toward the said gentlemen. 

"This just came to our attention this morning Mr. Kaiba. Apparently she's got a record than my…well it's long. "Bryan" said, glancing at the cool, composed specimen next to him.

The casino owner clicked his tongue, absorbing the info. He opened his portfolio and fingered the small white envelope on top. "If she is who you say…" Kaiba frowned, catching Bryan glance the contents of the precious black folder and quickly pocketed the security codes inside his jacket.

"You been at the commission long?" he asked speculatively, ice cobalt hues locked onto the pit surroundings ahead of him.

"About eighteen months." Bryan answered also looking ahead.

"You know Henry Lewis over there? Work with him at all?"

Bryan pursed his lips together and sighed, "Not since he died last year."

Kaiba's suspicions of the man were abated a bit when he heard this. The billionaires interrogating was stopped however for the pit manger had now returned with the person in question, Heather James.

The blonde beauty was held by the arm of her escort, a look of confusion on her face.

"Heather James?" Bryan questioned.

"Yes?" She answered

"Bryan Wagner, NGC." He showed his badge.

"What's going on here?" The woman inquired softly, looking back and forth between the two men that stood before her.

"It has come to our attention—"

"We should speak off the floor." Kaiba interrupted him.

Bryan gave a nod of silent understanding.

"Charles." Kaiba motioned his pit manager before leading the group to a more private and secured area.

* * *

The doors to the pit five elevator opened, and out walked Bakura and Ryou. The two were now clad in red uniform…having discarded the white in the elevator car; they silently pushed the cash car to its destination…

* * *

Téa had found their table and the waiter, being a gentleman pulled out her chair. Sitting down, she turned around to thank him politely. 

That's when she saw him coming toward her.

In a flash, she was out of her seat marching toward him.

"No. Yami, no. I want you out of here now!"

"Téa, give me one moment—"He began gently taking her by the arm.

She responded by wrenching the appendage back out of his grasp, walking briskly away from him. "I've had it with you. I want you gone!"

She didn't get very far as he was following at her heels; he quickly attempted to grab her once more by the arm to which she flailed. "Téa, come here…hey-Anzu!" He exclaimed softly.

Pushed to the brink,she whirled around to face him, "You are up to something Yami, and don't say you came her for me. You're pulling a job, aren't you?"

"Téa—"

"Well know this; no matter what it is, you won't win me back!" She snapped.

"Téa, I just came to say goodbye."

His words hit her like a ton of bricks. She was not expecting him to say _"goodbye"_. No, she was expecting him retort at her remark. Startled, she blinked at him, her face betraying her surprise and slight hurt?

"Goodbye." Her response was crisp and quick. She didn't want to show that he had hurt her somewhat with that one word.

Then Yami did something that totally caught her off guard. Slowly he neared her and planted a kiss on her cheek. "You be good…" he murmured in her ear before walking away from her and toward the exit, leaving Tea frozen in her place.

The Master Gambler didn't get far though, for as soon as reached the exit, his path was blocked by two gorilla security guards.

"Mr. Mutou?"

"Yes?" Yami glared at them.

"Mr. Kaiba wishes to see you."

A cold smirk aligned Yami mouth; "I thought he would…" he spoke in even tone, allowing the two plain clothes to escort him out of the restaurant.

* * *

"Good afternoon Ms. James." Bryan took out a folder from his briefcase, "Or should I call you Ms. Valentine?" He asked scanning the folder's contents. "You are Mai Valentine formally of the New York women's correctional facility are you not?" 

She didn't answer, eyes avoiding all in the room.

"I take it from your silence, you won't refute that." Turning to Kaiba, the young commissioner handed him the manila folder, "Mr. Kaiba, I am afraid you've been employing an ex-convict. As you know—"

"Sexist Pig," Mai murmured.

Yugi blinked at her, "Excuse Me?"

"You heard what I said." She accused, "What?A woman can't have a decent profession in this town?"

"I am just doing my job—"

"What?" Mai snapped, "Are you trying to through me out on the street!"

"No, I told you, I am only trying to do my job Ms.—"

"Well, Mr. NGC. What do you want me to do huh? Want me to get the table and dance? Strip tease!" Cause you sure don't want me dealing the cards!"

A sly smirk appeared on Bryan's mouth, "Well…that last one sounds intriguing…" he amused.

Mai leaped out of seat. Nails bared, she lunged for the commissioner, causing Bryan to topple back in to Kaiba, thereby evading her prim nails. Kaiba quickly pushed the man off of, and behind himself, but the casino owner's cobalt were eyes focused on the raging blonde.

"Sit down." He ordered her, coming to stand between the two. Mai watched as "Bryan" regained his balance, locking eyes with her sincerely; he gave her a quick nod in her direction that only she could see.

"You better talk to him." Mai told the billionaire, nodding in Bryan's direction, as she sat back down her seat.

* * *

"He's got it." Joey told Duke who kept a close eye on the monitors. "Right. Bakura, Ryou. Deliver the package."

* * *

Bakura and Ryou calmly pushed thecash carttoward the valuable storage entrance, stopping only in order to open the door. 

"Okay, where's you card?" Bakura asked his companion, who was frantically sifting though his pockets.

"Crap…I think I lost it." Ryou sighed frustratingly, still searching his pockets.

"Are you serious!"

"Ugh…jeez, I am such an idiot!"

"You are stupid. You're an idiot!" Bakura yelled at him.

"Do you think it helps to call someone names, whose upset!"

"Hey, keep it down!" The guard overseeing the door hissed at the two albinos. "Look guys, can you tell me where this came from?" He asked placing his hand on the silver cage for emphasis.

"High rollers room." Bakura replied, "Mr. Kaiba's stuff is in here."

"Alright," the man on duty turned to another guard, "Tim, take this inside…to the counting room?"

"No to the vault," Ryou confirmed, "Kaiba's money goes in the vault."

"Okay, well take care of it. And guys…" the sentry told the doppelgangers as they walked away, "…next time just remember the card and we won't run into this again."

"Right."

"Yeah, sorry."

* * *

The vault's monitors showed a tri-colored hair man wearing a tux being escorted by two goons on one screen. Another showed a guard entering the elevator to the vault while carrying a black briefcase, a different guard joining him. 

"There's your briefcase, Ms. Ishtal." Roland told the Egyptian woman.

"Wonderful…" Breathing heavily, Ishizu popped a pepper-mint in her mouth and loosened the blazer around her neck; a thin line of perspiration on her forehead.

* * *

"That's my cue." Joey finished putting a tie on. He picked up his jacket off the back of the chair, "Give Tristan the go." He told Duke, walking out the suite door. 

Duke began speaking into his mic, "Tris, what's your status?"

* * *

Tristan was calmly driving the van containing the pinch down the road to his destination, when he heard Duke's voice on the walkie-talkie resting on his dashboard. 

"_Tris, what's you're status?"_ A pause, and the electronics man was heard again,_ "Tristan!"_

"Easy dice-man," Tristan said, picking up his communication device, "no need to get your skirts in a bunch."

"_What's your status?"_ The voice on the other end snapped impatiently.

"I'm nearly there." Tristan said, steering into a deserted parking lot.

* * *

Bryan, Mai and Roland, who had now rejoined his boss, exited the secluded conference room. 

"Roland," the casino owner's voice was ice cold, "show this woman off the premises." His eyes narrowed at Mai's figure while Roland took her arm, "Don't ever step foot in my casino again." He warned.

The violet-eyed beauty snorted at both the billionaire, and the young commissioner, as Roland began escorting her to the nearest exit to prevent more trouble from happening.

Crisis averted, Kaiba walked briskly in the opposite direction though the taupe colored hallway, Bryan following. Feeling his belt, the younger one discovered his was missing something important. "Crap I forgot my pager back there…"

Kaiba halted in his footfalls. He impatiently checked his watch. Tea was already waiting for him, and the duel match would start soon…he sighed in the young man before him, "Do you know the way back?"

"I do."

"Good," Kaiba told him, before continuing in his original direction, thus leaving him alone.

"Okay, enjoy the fight!" Bryan called after him, before retracing his footsteps in the opposite direction. No longer able to neither see Kaiba nor hear his footfalls, he took out the tiny envelope from his own pocket.

With a smirk much like that of his elder brother, he made his way to the vault's elevator.

* * *

**TBC...**


	10. The OperationPart III: Suprises

**Disclaimer:**See first chapter.

* * *

**10: The Operation Part III--Suprises

* * *

**

If looks could kill, then the gorillas who stood before him in the secluded little room would have dropped dead long ago.

"Hn. No camera's in this room, huh? Don't want anybody to know what's going on in here do we?" The Game King spoke after surveying his surroundings, voice devoid of pleasantries.

Inwardly, the two guards shook with fear under his icy stare, but they refused to show it.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door from the outside. One of the goons, smiled before opening it.

In the doorway stood the biggest muscle man Yami had ever seen. The Master Gambler shifted in his seat, looking his new adversary over.

"Were going to step outside and leave you two to talk things over." One of the goons said, before he and the other exited the room, leaving Yami and the newcomer alone.

* * *

Back in the observation room, Isis watched the monitors as her case was delivered to the vault. Unfortunately, it was also placed on top of the _newly delivered _cash cart, which held Kaiba's personal take. 

Roland turned his attention to the Egyptian woman, having rejoined her after escorting Mai Valentine off the premises. "There. Does that satisfy you, Ms. Ishtal?"

"Y-yes…" Isis trembled, her fingers eagerly and shakily loosing the blazer collar of her suit more so. Beads of sweat lined her forehead. "…I-I am v-very s-satisfied…"

"Are you all right, ma'am?" The casino manager's voice held slight concern as he noticed her flushed state and somewhat irregular breathing.

"N-no. I am fine. I am fine."

* * *

"Oh shit…" Duke muttered, when he observed from his station, the black case being placed on the vital cash cart.

* * *

"All right…" Yami stood up to the muscle hovering above him. "Le—" 

Without warning, the giant socked him across the face with a hard fist, making the mastermind's head whip sharply to the left as he stumbled backwards.

Yami braced himself against the stool he'd been sitting on, "Ahh! Damn!" He slammed a fist on the shiny black surface, "Ushio! Not until later!"

"Sorry Yami…" his assailant apologized embarrassedly, helping the tri-colored persona to his feet, "I forgot."

"That's all right…" Yami patted the bigger man's shoulder. "How's your wife?" He asked, wheeling the black stool he'd been sitting on over to where it was just beneath the ventilation shaft of the room.

"Pregnant again."

"Ah…well that happens. Let's get started, come here…" Ushio held the stool firm while Yami placed his foothold firmly on it. Once atop the rolling contraption, the Game King reached up and popped the vent grill open, removing it from his hinges Ushio's careful eyes were watching his boss, in case he were to fall.

* * *

Pegasus watched Téa idly, from his seat one row behind her, in the spectator dueling crowd. The girl seemed to have a lot on her mind. _'Hmm…I guess he did get to her when they talked' _he amused silently. 

The regional champion contenders were entering the area now, but there was still know sign of the target and the crowd was already beginning to cheer. His fears were abated however, when he saw a small smile on the azure eyed beauty's face as Seto Kaiba sat down in the seat beside her. The girl's smile became even more radiant when the normally stoic owner of the Bellagio Casino smiled back and put his arm around her shoulder, but any keen observer would have noticed the smile was somewhat forced, if the little, almost unnoticeable, lines of confusion that crossed the brunette's brow for a moment. Though they were gone in an instant.

'_Good of you to join us, Kaiba-boy.' _Pegasus thought smugly, applauding the duel's participants as they reached their respective podiums.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yugi continued his brisk trek through the tope colored maze. Now entering a straight shoot, he adjusted his earpiece calmly and discreetly. 

His destination was insight.

"_You're almost there Yugi."_ Duke's voice filtered through his ear.

* * *

"Who's that guy?" One of the guys in the monitoring room asked, noting the strange boy coming down the vault hallway on his screen. 

Isis breathing became more labored when she saw Yugi on the screen from behind the guard and she fluttered her eye lids.

"Hey, I got a bogey in west corridor—"

Suddenly Ishizu knees buckled out from under her and the raven haired woman collapsed.

"Ms. Ishtal!" Roland exclaimed, catching her now limp body. "Call a doctor!" He shouted to the others who were now scrambling to assist him, temporarily abandoning their posts. One member of the surveillance team quickly picked up the nearby phone, while another rushed to aid Roland by putting his coat under Isis' head.

* * *

Duke watched the scene in the observation room unfold, "Going to video now." He said clicking a few keys on his keyboard…

* * *

"Eye in the sky A.S.A.P. we have a woman down. She appears to be unconscious..." 

The guards, so caught up in Isis' predicament, never noticed their monitor's flicker nor did they notice the change of scenery in tope hallway.

* * *

Yugi quickly punched the numbered security code into the keypad lock belonging to the vault's elevator. The door opened with a soft '_beep'_ and he quickly entered, not wanting to risk being seen by security. Once inside, the amethyst eyed young man hurriedly sat down his leather briefcase, and began working on the emergency hatch above him. Pulling down the fixture, he climbed the wall-latter and pushed open the florescent lights that further blocked his way, before reaching down for his briefcase. 

Yugi then turned to hoist the case up into the opened hatch…and got the scare of his life. "Oh Kami!" He exclaimed bracing both his self and briefcase on the latter so that neither would fall.

The perpetrator smiled slyly, crimson eyes flickered with amusement at Yugi's surprised or rather shocked face. "Now you really didn't think that I was going to sit this one out, did you little brother?"

"Very funny. What you didn't trust me to do this?" He looked up at the elder, from his position.

The Game King extended an arm down toward his brother with a snap of his fingers, "I do now."

Yugi handed his briefcase to Yami, who placed it up on the elevator's roof next to him. The Master Gambler then re-extended his hand, this time to the young man. "Come on." He said lifting Yugi onto the roof with him.

* * *

Back in the dueling area, the duel was progressing with intense anticipation of who was going to win, as fans were eagerly cheering for their favorites. 

Pegasus continued to applaud as took a brief glance at his wrist watch. _'All right boys, we've come this far…let's not blow it.'_

* * *

TBC...


	11. Lights out on Sin City!

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

* * *

**11: Lights Out on Sin City!

* * *

**

Wearing a tan suit, glasses, wig, and carrying a medical bag, Joey Wheeler strolled up to guard on duty outside security center.

"Did someone call for a doctor?" He asked.

* * *

In the elevator shaft, Yugi and Yami were all ready clad in black. The younger Mutou opened his briefcase lifting out the false top, to reveal the necessary tools for their job. 

"So how'd you get here?" Yugi asked the other as he fastened on his equipment.

"I gave a friend a couple million." Yami snapped the belt around his waist.

Yugi blinked in confusion, "But what about Joey and the whole argument?" He snapped his own belt in place, "I mean, what was that about?"

The Game King grinned. A grin that Yugi knew all too well, "Well…"

"Aw, come on." Innocent amethyst hues rolled in annoyance, "Why not just tell me? Why do you gotta put me through all of this?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

Yugi glared at him, causing the older to chuckle.

* * *

"Come on sweetheart, breathe!" The doctor was trying his best to revive Isis or Ishizu by performing CPR. "Breathe, damn it! Breathe!" 

His placed his mouth over hers, attempting to breathe life into her, as two medics wheeled a gunnery in behind him.

"Coming through!" shouted the first EMT, whose voice sounded like Ryou's.

the second EMT spoke up in voice that mirrored Bakura's, "Prepare the IV, stat!"

"No." Joey sat up, glasses removed and wiped his sweaty face with a cloth, "I am sorry," he began somberly, looking at the security personnel hovered around them, "We've lost her."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the confinement room, Ushio was beating the crap out of everything in the room, "Come on, get up!" He shouted to no one. "You want some more of this!" he launched his body against the small table, causing it to crash horrifically into the wall. "Uhhh…" the super muscle moaned. 

Outside the room, the two gorillas smiled; satisfied the Game King was getting the crap knocked out of him…

Or so they thought.

* * *

Yugi attached the re-tractable grappling wire to his belt. He watched nervously as his sibling did the same thing. "These things are gonna hold us, right?" 

"They should." The Master Gambler replied, even his tone was skeptic. Taking a deep breath, Yami carefully pushed his body away from the elevator car. He exhaled in relief when the winch supported his weight, only making a slight creaking noise as his body swayed back and forth easily.

Yugi, seeing his brother wasn't plummeting down the shaft due to a broken wire, followed his example, also exhaling a pent up breath when he was finally dangling next to the mastermind.

Now hanging from 200 feet, both criminals looked down at the infer-red sensors below them. Yami looked at his partner, who gave a nod.

Placing a hand over the transceiver in his ear, while holding on to his wire with the other; the charismatic voice spoke to the eye in the sky.

"Devlin, we're set."

* * *

Joey and the albino twins were rolling Ishizu's gunnery through the casino floor. When the blonde heard Yami's transmission, he gave his own. 

"Devlin, we're set."

* * *

Duke spoke into his own microphone when he heard both teams communications come through. "Roger that. Tristan, we're set."

* * *

Tristan grumbled to himself 

when he heard a familiar voice coming through his walkie-talkie.

"_Tristan, we're set."_

Said man picked up the two way communication device, "Hang on a minute dice-man. I am nearly finished."

"_We don't have a minute. Miho's gonna suffocate!"_

"Well then, you should leave me alone, don't you think!" Tristan snapped, rolling the now all ready pinch into the back of the white van. Backing up a few good feet, the munitions expert pulled out the remote control switch from his pocket.

"All right fellas," he said starring at the armed pinch, "Let's rock and roll…"

He then squeezed the trigger.

In an instant, all of Sin City was enveloped in darkness as the pinch exploded taking the city's power supply for a brief moment…

* * *

Yami and Yugi suddenly found themselves hanging in a dark elevator shaft. 

"Crack 'em." Yami ordered, as he took out green fluorescent glow sticks, Yugi doing the same, cracking and dropping them to the hard floor below. The green phosphorous light was now illuminating the concrete surface as well as the entire shaft.

"Go!" Yami commanded. The two released the locks on their winches and went plummeting to the ground below. When they were about six feet from the ground, the re-tractable cable stopped abruptly.

"Kuso!" was the word out of both specimens mouth's as the shock vibrated throughout their bodies.

"Cut it." Yami ordered. Each took out a knife and cut the wires that were holding them, thus sending them to the ground, which once again caused them to groan in pain. No sooner than both of their bodies met the concrete below them, however, the lights and censors came back online.

* * *

"Pit six, table five. Dealers compromised." 

"Trade has been breached at tables three, five, six, and ten!"

Chaos and confusion erupted at it's fullest when the power was restored in the casino. Frantic dealers cried out in protest and shock as every gambler on the floor grabbed what money they could get their hands on as security desperately tried to regain control of the now hostile environment.

In the equally volatile dueling arena, things weren't much better as the two competing duelists, Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor had decided in the heat of the moment to attempt and tear each others throats out when the lights were revived and the spectators where loving every bit of it…well for the most part.

"Look this is crazy! What…?" Pegasus' voice was drowned out by the crowd uproar.

Téa watched with lucid eyes as Seto pushed a roaring audience member off of himself. "Get your coat," he told her, "Come on, get your coat." Téa did as she was told and the two of them hastily made their way to the exit.

* * *

Miho was confused as to why the lid on the casino cage was so heavy when she began to open it. _'It was never like this during the demo…'_

Pushing it up further, she saw a black string of metal and heard clinking of chain and the Chinese woman's senses registered what was wrong.

'_Ugh, those moronic guards left the briefcase with the explosives on top of the cage!' _

As she opened the lid wider, the briefcase slid, but she managed to grab it by the chain before it could hit the floor's sensors.

* * *

Yugi and Yami silently pulled open the elevator doors. Seeing the two expectant guards occupied with conversation, Yami slid a small concussion disk into the room. The two grifters re-closed the lift's doors as the disk stopped directly behind the sentries' feet. 

The circular object then popped open without a sound.

On the other side of the elevator doors, Yami checked his watch, waiting. Seconds later the brothers heard a thump, indicating the disk had done its job. Yugi moved to open the doors.

"Not yet." Yami told him, still watching the second hand on his wrist watch.

Instantly, there was another thud and this time, Yugi, along with Yami, pulled open the doors. The site of the two guards unconscious greeted both men.

"Go ahead." Yami gave Yugi the go to climb out first. The older Mutou then hoisted himself up.

"Do you think Miho made it out okay?" Yugi asked as they made their way over to the where the guards where lying.

Yami pulled out some material to bound the guard's legs and hands with, "I'm sure she'll be fine."

* * *

The door to the penthouse suit opened and the click of heels could be heard as a persona stepped over the threshold. 

"I was beginning to wonder when you all would start piling in here." Duke said without turning around.

"Security's a bitch, since the lights went out. So, how we doing hon?"

Mai's feminine voice filled the dead quiet suite were Duke was tentatively working. The pony-tailed watcher glanced at the blonde beauty, who was now dressed casually in short black skirt and lace white quarter-sleeved blouse, as she sat down in the chair next to him, looking at the monitors.

"Okay, I guess…" the last part was a murmur.

* * *

As Yami finished binding the guards, Yugi entered the codes to the vault security door he had stolen off of Seto during Mai's little episode of hysteria. The lock light turned green and said doors opened up. Both Mutou's stepped back in slight awe. 

"There's a one hundred pound Chinese woman with a 160 million behind this door." Yami concluded starring at the vault door.

"Ninety-five pounds," Yugi corrected him, "She's touchy about that."

The Game King nodded, still sizing up the door, "Yeah. Let's get her out." Walking up to the door, he pounded on it twice.

Silence.

And more Silence.

"Try her again." Yugi suggested.

Yami proceeded to hit the doors a second time.

* * *

Mai and Duke watched from topside as Miho finished pocketing the surprise gems prior setting up to jump. 

"Ten says she shorts it." Mai tried Bakura's tactics.

Duke shook his head, "No bet." He told her, eyes never leaving the screen.

The two watched asMiho flipped backwards, but she misjudged the jump, landing on shelf by the door bottom first; yet there was too much inertia to her landing that she rolled backwards and almost fell off. Her quick reflexes saved her, though, as she was able to grip the shelf and keep from falling to the sensitive floor.

Mai and Duke looked at each other, letting out simultaneous sighs of relief before turning back to face the monitors, which held so much tension right now. There had been way too many close calls for comfort, but the mission wasn't over yet.

* * *

Miho, with cat-like reflexes, finished maneuvering body to the door. Balancing herself with her feet and bandaged hand, she proceeded, with her good hand, to remove the explosive gems from her back pocket and placed them, fuses and all, along at various points on the sealed doorway's metallic surface. 

First set down, she pounded the door.

* * *

On the other side, Yami ears picked up the sound. "Okay." He placed a couple of charges where the noise emitted from.

* * *

"Hey, where we at folks?" His own job complete, Tristan entered the suite; crouching behind the two present bodies seated in the leather chairs before the monitors. 

"Pins and floor sensors now." Duke informed him.

"Wicked," was the only thing the munitions man said, because now, the screen showing the vault room demanded each of the grifters' attention.

Miho had placed the final charge and explosive and was pounding on the door.

* * *

"Here we go." Yami told Yugi when Miho's second signal was heard. Placing the main charge on the door, he motioned Yugi to step back. "Counting down from twenty now…" 

Yugi adjusting his watch began counting backwards, "Twenty…"

Inside the vault camber, Miho made a move to take cover, but found she couldn't. "What the…" a wave of panic hit the acrobat like a ton of bricks when she discovered her bandaged hand was stuck in the door lock...

* * *

"Shit!" Tristan cursed when he saw Miho's predicament, "Her hand's stuck! Tell them not to blow the door, Devlin!" 

Duke was already one step ahead of Tristan, "Do not blow the door. Yugi, can you read me?"

No response.

"The pinch must have blown out his ear piece!"

"Yugi, can you read me? Do not blow the door! Yugi!" Duke was all but shouting into the microphone now.

* * *

_Nine…_

_Eight…_

_Seven…_

Miho closed her eyes, expecting the inevitable…

* * *

"Five, Four," Yugi continued to countdown, "three, two…one." 

Yami pressed the detonator switch…

Nothing.

Nothing happened. Nothing at all. Frowning, Yami continually pressed the switch, shaking the device.

* * *

Miho blinked when she didn't feel the explosion rocking her body as it should have at that moment. Exhaling a monstrous sigh of relief and silently thanking whatever stroke of luck or celestial being had spared her for the moment, she tugged feverishly on her dressed hand. Finally, after a few more good pulls, she managed to tug the appendage free from its prison. 

Not wasting anytime, the slender acrobat immediately took cover.

* * *

"What's wrong?" 

The Master Gambler's brow furrowed at Yugi's inquiry. "Something…" he pressed the switch and rattled the device once more.

"Did you check the batteries?"

Yami blinked at his sibling. That simple gesture was enough evidence for Yugi to know the answer. The younger Mutou sighed before reaching into his pocket, "You know, you loose focus in this game for one second—"

"I know and somebody gets hurt." Yami traded Yugi batteries and placed the fresh ones in the remote trigger, "You don't hear Miho complaining…" He pressed the button.

Still, nothing happened.

"Did you turn the detonator on?" Yugi's tone was that of a mother.

Crimson eyes glared at him. Grunting, Yami flipped a switch and pressed the trigger.

This time, an explosion did happen, catching both Mutou's off guard; their reflexes and instincts sending them to the ground for protection.

Yami was first back on his feet, quickly followed by Yugi. Walking over to the target, the two had no trouble opening the weak and busted door.

"Miho?" Yami called.

Upon entering the chamber, visibility was zero; but when the smoke began to clear, the two brothers were greeted by the pretty acrobat sitting cross-legged on a damaged shelf top.

"What took you so long boys?" A seductive smirk was on her lips as the words left her mouth.

Her responses where an apology from Yugi and a glare from Yami.

"Let's go." The charismatic voice deadpanned. Their boss' tone was enough to get both Yugi and Miho to immediately begin loading up the money inside…

* * *

"That is the sexiest thing I have ever seen…" Ishizu, who was now clad in a peasant hieroglyphic print blouse and black slacks, said as she watched the money pack being packed up by the three on the surveillance system. 

"You said it, hon." Mai amended, whole--heartedly agreeing with the Egyptian woman, who had just joined her, Duke, and Tristan in the suite moments ago.

Said boys rolled their eyes at the girl's comments.

"Are you sure you gals just aren't drooling over Yami and Yugi?"

The question earned Tristan two smacks on the head; one from each woman. "Ow! Jeez, sorry! I was only kidding! Sheesh, women…OW!"

Duke shook his head, "Some people never learn…" Sighing, he picked up his mic, "Joey your up."

* * *

**TBC...**


	12. Calling Kaiba

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

* * *

**Notes for Reading:**

**-Bold—**Joey (voice) talking to Kaiba through phone.

**-_Italics Bold—_**Kaiba (voice) talking to Joey though phone.

**-**_Italics—_Flashback

**-**_'Italics'—_Personal Thoughts of a character.

**--Author's Note--** at bottom

* * *

**12: Calling Kaiba**

* * *

On the Casino floor, Joey retrieved his mobile phone from his pocket and dialed…

* * *

Walking away from the nosy dueling arena, Téa was oblivious to the ringing noise emitting from her coat pocket, thinking it was someone else's cell that was making the noise. After all she didn't have one. But after the second ring, it became apparent that the ringing was indeed coming from her coat pocket, at least to Seto. 

"Aren't you going to answer that?" He asked her bluntly.

Téa looked at him strangely, "I don't have a cell phone."

The ring peeled out again, and this time the female brunette heard it with clarity. With a bewildered look, Téa reached into the folds of her right coat pocket and with nimble fingers she produced persistent electronic device.

"This isn't mine." She frowned as the phone let out another impatient squeal demanding to be answered.

"See who it is."

Téa, taking his advice, flipped the small black cell open and placed it her ear, "Hello?"

"**May I have a word with Mr. Kaiba please?" **A strange, yet vaguely familiar voice politely asked. Téa, not knowing quiet what to do in the situation, handed the phone to her companion. "It's for you."

Seto stopped in his tracks, accepting the phone. Placing the device to his ear, the CEO's polar opposite, the warm compliance of Téa, "Who the hell is this?" His voice was calm…too calm.

The caller's response was enough to almost unravel the tough executive.

"**The man who's robbing you."**

**

* * *

**

The calmness of the Bellagio security room was shattered by the rapid steps and gust of wind that emerged from outside the area's glass doors. The guards, who had been idly chatting amongst themselves, instantly snapped to attention; dropping their conversations and tasks as their boss stormed into the headquarters; angry as a mad bull. The distraught and concerned museum creator was on his heels.

"What the hell is going on in the vault!" It was more of a demand than a question that came from Seto's mouth.

"Uh, nothing sir." One of the camera watchers replied, "It's all normal."

"Show me."

With a few click of some buttons, the lackey produced an interior image of the vault. One that was devoid of foul play and was completely normal.

Smirking, Seto brought the mysterious cell back up to his ear, "I am afraid you're mistaken," he told the wood-be thief on the other end of the line, "My vault is impenetrable."

"**You're watching your monitors? Okay then, well keep watching." **As soon as the words left speaker's mouth, the monitors flickered and changed. The new image that greeted the group showed three individuals, clad in black and masks packing the vault's precious dollars into bags.

* * *

Joey walked by the shoe pit. A cocky grin was on his face. "In this town your luck can change that quick, Mr. Kaiba."

* * *

Kaiba motioned to Roland, who had joined him and Téa in the security facility, "Find out how much money's down there." 

"Yes sir."

From her spot behind Kaiba, Téa was trying to figure out how in the world the tiny black phone that now had everyone on edge, had gotten into her coat in the first place. _'I own a cell phone, not that one anyway. How on earth did that get into my pocket? I placed my coat on and went to dinner--' _The brunette's thoughts stopped abruptly as she recalled her rendezvous certain someone.

A reassuring grip on her arm, followed by a whispered goodbye.

A soft kiss on the cheek.

_A hand slipping into her pocket…_

Gentle azure orbs hardened slightly as the puzzle pieces clicked together.

Yami had put the phone into her pocket…the phone that Seto was currently negotiating aggressively for his money on.

The phone that was being used by a thief for personal gain.

'_Of course!' _Téa's hardened eyes now narrowed into slits. It all made sense now. The smoothness of the voice. The underlying cocky, yet cheerful tone. They could all be distinguished to one person…

"Téa?" a pause, "Téa?"

The brunette blinked, pulling herself out of her thoughts and turning her gaze to her addressee, "Hmm, yes Seto?"

Kaiba's eyes where sincere as he looked at her, phone clutched in his right hand, "Perhaps you should…"

"Perhaps I should what?"

"It would be better if you weren't around for this." He stated simply.

Téa starred into the hues that nearly mirrored her own in color for a moment. Fed up, she finally turned and walked out the security room. It was always like Seto to worry about his business and money first. Walking down the taupe colored hallway, her mind detoured away from her frustration with Seto to the identity of the caller that had him so riled up.

Pursing her lips together, Téa headed for the casino floor. Her mind focused on one thing:

Finding a certain blonde, cocky, brown eyed fixer; who was almost always in lead with Atemu a.k.a. "Yami" Mutou.

* * *

Once Téa disappeared, Kaiba took his gloves off, "All right," he began in an ice tone, "you have proved your point. You have broken into my vault. Congratulations, you're a dead man." He told his caller. 

"**Maybe."**

Kaiba's eyebrows raised in slight disbelieve at the man's words. "Maybe? May I ask how you expect to leave?"

* * *

"_**You honestly think I'll let you take my money out of my casino doors?"**_

Joey was now approaching the slots. "Nope you're gonna carry it out for us."

"_**Now why would I do that?"**_

-

-

* * *

- 

"**As your manager's probably reporting now, you have a little over a hundred and sixty billion in you vault."**

As he spoke, Roland handed Seto a slip of paper with a figure on it. The tycoon did not look amused, seeing the caller was right.

**"You may notice from your monitors, we're only packing up about half that. The other half, we're leaving, booby trapped as hostage."**

* * *

In the slots, Joey continued the conversation smoothly, never noticing the figure approaching him from behind. "You let our eighty million go and you get to keep yours. That's the deal. You try and stop us, well blow both cash leads." With a smile, Joey turned around. 

Only to look into the face of the calmgirl, who was known as Téa Gardener. But Joey knew better; the countenance which starred back at him wasn't of the sweet girl who was thought to bedating Seto Kaiba. No, normally cheerful brown eyes beheld the azure blue ones of Mazaki, Anzu; thewoman who had marriedhis best friend.

The Game Queen.

And the only persona whose stare could rivial Mutou, Atemu's.

Not loosing his cool, Joey continued talking into the mouth piece of his phone. "Mr. Kaiba, you can loose eighty million dollars secretly or you can loose one hundred and sixty million publicly. The choice is yours." Placing his hand over the mouth piece, he smiled at the beauty before him.

"Hello, Zoo."

* * *

- 

Kaiba heard the momentary silence on the other end of the line. Taking the opportunity, he turned to Roland, "Make the call."

The casino manager plucked his phone from his pocket and punched in the numbers. Within the first ring he had a reply.

"_9-1-1 emergency response."_

* * *

- 

Téa or Anzu,was in no mood for sentementsor pleasantries. "Where's Yami?"

Joey looked her in the eye, "Yami? He's fine. In good form. He requests that you go upstairs and watch television."

Azure hues narrowed with a nod, "He does?"

* * *

"…Three men with explosives who have taken control of our vault." Roland repeated the information to the dispatcher with a nod of affirmation to his boss. Kaiba returned the cell phone to his ear before speaking.

* * *

"_**Okay, we have a deal."**_

"It's all right, Zoo. I promise." Joey told her gently with a smile. He then returned his attention to the stiff billionaire, whose voice spoke icily from the black cell phone in his hand. "Wonderful. Here's what you do…" he began as he walked away from burnette.

"The guys in the vault will deposit six bags into the vault elevator. The elevator will rise to your cages. Three of your guards will pick up the bags and carry them out to the casino. Now, if they take more than twenty seconds to reach the floor, or there's any switch, we'll blow the money in the bags and the money in the vault."

* * *

"He's in the casino by the slots." Kaiba told Roland, his ears having picked up the ringing sounds that accompanied the machines though the phone as the thief's requests or orders were being carried out. 

"**Of course, I am in the casino." **The voice on the other end was smug. **"In fact, I am staying in your hotel. I have two words for you: Mini Bar. Now, once the guards hit the floor, a white unmarked van will pull up to your valet station. Your guards will load the bags into the van's rear. If anyone so much as approaches the driver's door, well blow everything. When I get word that the van is away and the money is secure, my men will leave the building. Once their safety is concerned, you'll get your vault back."**

"The swat team is here, sir." Roland's voice was a whisper so the caller wouldn't hear. His response was a nod.

"All right." Kaiba confirmed to the caller, "I have complied with your every request, wouldn't you agree?"

"**I would."**

"Good because now I have one of my own." It was Kaiba's turn to be smug, "Run and Hide asshole. Run and hide. If you're picked up buying a 100,000 dollar sports car in New Port Beach, I'll be disappointed. I want _my_ people to find you, and when the do…" a chuckle, "…rest assured we won't hand you over to the police. Therefore, my advice to my advice to you again is this: run and hide. That is all that I ask."

The phone was silent from the opposite end.

* * *

In the the hotel suite, an abandoned, untraceable cell phone lay on one of the bar seats. 

While in a certain hotel was deserted. The four chairs in which occupants recently sat or leaned on were void; left pushed out and back in the haste of leaving.

* * *

**Author's Note:** If you haven't caught on by now, Anzu is "Téa's" real name. "Téa" is her alias, like "Yami" is Atemu's.My thinking is,she changed her name after she divorced, to fit the American lifestyle. My reason for this--it's just my brain's way of thinking. Crazy, huh? Well, that's just the way my mind works. I seriously hope I haven't confused the daylights out of anyone because of this; if I have, I sincerely apologize:(

* * *

**TBC...**


	13. Checkmate

**Disclaimer: **See the first chapter.

* * *

**13: Checkmate**

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba, our guys say that van is headed for the airport." 

"Get everyone in position Roland," he told his manager, "I want my vault back before that van hits the turnpike."

* * *

Elsewhere, the S.W.A.T. team summoned to the scene was stealthily sliding their way down the de-alarmed elevator shaft that led into the vault…

* * *

"_Night goggles on."_ The squad leader's voice crackled through Kaiba's walkie-talkie, _"Prepare to cut power."_

"Cutting power now." Seto eagerly watched his monitors, as the shaft and vault went completely black.

"_Breaching elevator doors now,"_a brief pause of conformation, _"We have two guards bound and unconscious—wait a minute!"_

"_Guys! Guys! Someone's here!" _a panicked voice cried out.

"_Take him down now!"_ shouted another. Shots were fired and suddenly a loud explosion could be over the radio speakers.

"_I got him!"_

"_Lights, Lights!" _The squad leader's voice was urgent, _"We need power now!"_

"Give it to him." Kaiba told the technicians, who instantly obeyed. Within seconds, the monitors showed the inside of the vault, illuminated once more. The scene that greeted the onlookers was not pleasant. The S.W.A.T. team was aiding the guards, but the vault was in shambles.

"What's going on? Talk to me." Kaiba demanded gruffly.

"_It appears a high explosive incendiary device has been detonated." _The squad leader informed him reluctantly, _"We will continue to search for survivors."_

Not at all pleased with the turn of events, Kaiba turned his now flaming countenance to Roland. "Tell them to take the van," he ordered heading for the glass doors that served as the security room's exit, "AND FIND OUT HOW IN THE HELL, THEY HACKED INTO MY SYSTEM!"

Roland blanched as his boss stormed out of the facility, "Yes sir."

* * *

The Bellagio security team followed the white unmarked van as it cruised into the airport hanger and came to an abrupt stop. Seeing this, the elite team quickly got out of their cars and took aim at the mysterious vehicle. 

"Get out of the van now!" the headman ordered, but he was instantly ignored, as the van did not release any passengers upon his command. "Tires. Shoot the tires!" he ordered his companions.

The goons instantly opened fire, and the tires were ripped to shreds by a flock of bullets—yet, still no one came out of the van.

* * *

Kaiba stalked around in the debris of money and chips that was once the vault of his casino. The tycoon let out a growl as he surveyed the damage. The explosive had clearly done its job. His angry reverie was broken, shortly by the squad leader's voice. 

"Sir, our search yielded no suspects. Nor can we determine, at this time how they entered or exited the premises."

"Take you men and get out." The voice was clipped.

"Sir, may I suggest that you stand outside until the bomb squad—"

"Now."

The leader gave a shrug, "It's your vault," he turned to his men, "blue team move out!" Picking up their duffle bags the team left the billionaire alone.

At there departure, Kaiba hailed his manager over walkie-talkie, "Roland, where are we with the van?"

* * *

Readying his gun, the leader of the van retrieval party inched his way toward the driver side, planning to take whomever was behind the wheel by surprise. However, when he through open the door and took aim at the driver, it was he who got the surprise. For it was not a hostile human who was driving the van—but a homemade robot!

* * *

In a black car across the parking lot from the van, Ryou sat grinning as the goon was caught off guard by his robot's presence. "Now that's a face worth a thousand words!" he told his passenger. "Let's see how he handles this…" nimble fingers proceeded to push the joystick on the controller forward. 

"Opps, I am sorry did you want to get in?" Ryou grinned like the Cheshire cat as the van rolled forward, flat tires and all, thus continuing to leave the suits who watched it in awe.

"Enough all ready." Pegasus told him, "Just do it already, will you?"

Still grinning, Ryou pushed a button on his controller—causing the van to erupt into a huge ball of flame. It's contents scattering about in the wind. The goons just barely managing to clear out of the way.

* * *

"_Mr. Kaiba, they took the van sir."_

"And?"

"_They say there was no money in the bags sir."_

"What do you mean?"

"_They say the bags were filled with flyers, sir. For hookers."_

Keeping a tight lid on his temper, Kaiba continued to pace the vault floor. Suddenly, he remembered something, "Roland, cue up the tape to robbery." He ordered, while kicking debris off a particular area on the floor.

"_Yes sir. I am looking at the tape now."_

"Does it say 'Bellagio' on the vault floor?"

"_No it doesn't. I don't understand."_

"We had it installed Tuesday." Kaiba clenched his idle fist at his side as he placed the pieces together, "The images we saw of those men robbing us was a tape."

"_What?"_

"It was staged." Kaiba was running out of patience with his manger, "Someone made a duplicate of my vault, and what we saw on the monitor wasn't actually happening..." the last part of his declaration came out in a low hiss.

"_I don't understand." _Roland was flabbergasted, _"What happened to all that money?"_

* * *

The S.W.A.T. team footsteps echoed on the floor as they followed standard procedure and headed toward the exit of the Bellagio. Each member was carrying a black bag that supposedly housing his or her armory. 

The leader of the team pushed his helmet visor up…revealing the outline of blonde bangs, and mischievous, cocky brown eyes. Joey adjusted the bag at his left side, while simultaneously wiping the perspiration that built up inside the helmet…

* * *

_At his eye in the sky station, Duke clicked a few keys, thus enabling him to intercept the cellular call coming from Roland's phone, "9-1-1 emergency response," he told the manger on the other end through his headset as Mai and co. sat motionless behind him…_

* * *

_Groaning, Ishizu slid down the rope of the darkened elevator shaft behind her male companions. When she reached the bottom, she pulled the visor of her helmet down._

"_Night goggles on." Joey ordered in a professional tone. Bakura and Tristan each ready their automatic firing weapons coming up on his sides._

"_Clear," Bakura told him, pulling his own visor down, scanning the area, and thus complying with 'the leader's' command._

"_Prepare to cut power." Joey spoke into his wrist, before readying his own visor and training his gun's laser sight on Yami, Yugi, and Miho, who were seated calmly on the 160 million take. Upon seeing team, they, with the aid of Bakura and the others, began moving out the money out of the vault loading it into the S.W.A.T. bags._

"_Breaching elevator doors now," he paused a moment letting the effect settle and noting that the three where now outside the vault, "we have two guards, bound and unconscious—wait a minute…"_

_Tristan, taking his cue, popped a canister top and heaved it into the vault._

"_Guys! Guys! Someone's here!" Yugi shouted as he helped Bakura load the bags._

"_Take him down now!" Bakura yelled._

"_I got him!" Joey shot his machine gun off, shielding his eyes, as the explosive Tristan sent in earlier did its work…_

* * *

As Joey and the others made their way into the S.W.A.T. vehicle outside the entrance of the Bellagio and Bakura safely drove them away. Seto Kaiba, finally put the pieces together and figured out what exactly happened to his money. 

Growling, he turned and left the vault, headed back up the taupe colored halls of his secured facility…

* * *

Kaiba's footfalls were brisk and came to an abrupt halt outside an interrogation room. 

"Open it up." He ordered the gorilla-guards, without sparing them a second glance. The guard on the left did so, revealing the large scary looking Ushio, delivering a very painful looking uppercut into the gut of a beaten Yami Mutou. The latter, falling to the floor in pain due to previous one's actions.

"Kaiba…" Yami's face contorted in pain, as Kaiba crossed the threshold into the room, before coming to standstill before his bruised and disheveled from—Ushio really had roughed him up, "How's the other duel going?"

Cold Cobalt hues rested on him, then briefly glanced at his own guards—"Pick him up." Kaiba told his men—eyes reverting back to The Game King.

Yami let out a grunt of pain as the two goons unceremoniously hauled him to his feet. When he was steady on his own feet, Kaiba confronted him.

"Did you have a hand in this?"

A sigh of exhaustion escaped the Master Gambler's lips. He attempted to straighten his rumpled clothing, "Did I 'have my hand' in what?" a shrug of confusion.

Seto only nodded slowly, hands on his hips—his patience was running out. "I'll ask you one more time—did you have you're hand in this?"

"Kaiba," a heavy breath of fatigue, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Another nod from the casino owner, "Okay," a somewhat sinister smirk, "you're free to go." He motioned to the gorillas holding his captive, "Show him out."

* * *

Upstairs, Téa was worriedly pacing the floor of her room. However, her worry was not for Seto and his predicament —it was for the safety of a certain tri-haired mastermind. _'Atemu…'_

She was startled from her thoughts when her telephone rang. Grinding herself to halt, she picked up the device from its cradle, "Hello?"

"_Turn to channel 88." _

"Who is this?" Instead of responding to her question, the caller hung up.

Téa clicked the phone off with the frown. Normally, she wouldn't pay a prank caller like that any attention…but…the voice did sound familiar—it wasn't Joey's, but she could place the smooth talker somewhere among _his _friends—and something…her gut instinct, feminine intuition…no. The furious beating of her heart told her to do as the mysterious voice instructed.

Picking up the remote from its resting place near the phone cradle, she hurriedly switched on her television to said channel. What she saw shocked her.

"_What happened Kaiba, did you get robbed or something?"_ Thecharismatic voice, sounded like sweet music to her ears.

"_Stop," _Téa watched as Seto and Roland approached the guards that held **him**_. "I am going to give you one last chance. Where's my money?"_

"_What if I told you that I could get your money back…if you'd give up Téa?"_

She felt her lungs freeze up at his question, yet she waited to here the answer.

"_I would say yes."_

It was all took. Her azure eyes flashed briefly with emotion. Her nostrils slightly flared at Seto's image and a smirk of understanding played about her lips.

Not bothering with the television, the brunette quickly grabbed the purse and coat from the sofa and without any hesitation, and left.

* * *

"Okay," Yami acknowledged Kaiba's answer, "I know a guy who has reliable sources. Anybody pulls a job in the western U.S. he knows about it." Crimson met cobalt, "You give me seventy-two hours, I'll find out who took your money." 

Seto arched a disbelieving eyebrow, "You 'know a guy'?" Even the tone was disbelief. The tycoon turned to his guards, who will still holding their captive, "Show Mister Mutou the exit and then contact the police to make sure he stays off the premises permanently."

"Yes sir."

With that, the guards led their captive out.

-

* * *

Out on the casino floor once more, Kaiba angrily walked toward the elevator doors. Just as he went to push the call button however, the doors opened themselves to reveal Téa's slender form. 

The female brunette raised her head, and the billionaire found himself starring into, almost what could have passed as a mirror image of his own eyes now—cold and pungent.

The eyes of the Game Queen. The eyes of Anzu Mazaki—Mutou.

She brushed past him without uttering a word.

"Téa…"

She turned to him. A smirk almost identical to The Game King's upon her lips. "You of all people should know, Kaiba. In your hotel, there's always someone watching."

Kaiba watched her walk off into the crowd, not once looking back. He gazed followed her shortly, but once he lost sight of her; he boarded the elevator and began contemplating how he could get his money back.

* * *

She could only walk so far. After all, she had to hurry and find _him_. She had to find him and tell him that she loved _him_, that she always had loved _him._

'_Yami,'_ her legs broke out into a run.

* * *

He watched her—hidden by the shadows—as she looked for him. Despite his longing to just run and take her in his arms, kissing her until neither one of them could breath--he couldn't go to her; not yet, anyway. Not until things cooled down. 

'_Soon angel. Soon. You'll know where to find me.'_

* * *

'_You'll know where to find me…'_

The words sounded as clear as bell in her head, and she knew them to be true. He may be gone now, but she would find him.

Just like, he had found her.

* * *

Ten contented people stood silently at the majestic water fountain that resided just outside the Bellagio's entrance. 

Smiles were exchanged as they looked on the dancing water in awe.

Joey and Mai smiled at each other and left holding hands.

Bakura and Ryou left with easy hearts.

Pegasus cracked a smile and patted Yugi on the back before he went home to the loving arms of his wife.

Duke grinned at Tristan and Miho, before he too left.

Tristan and Miho exchanged hugs with Yugi and Ishizu, and younger Mutou patted Ishizu on the arm before he left.

Turning to leave, Ishizu paused to reflect a moment on all that had happened; a smile twitched on her lips and with a sigh of fulfillment. As she turned to leave, a familiar presence came upon her. A smile twitched on her lips.

"Don't let her go again." She warned her new companion, "If you do, I'll see to it personally that Kaiba gets enough evidence to put you away."

A smile twitched on Yami's lips, as the two of them parted ways. He wouldn't put it past Ishizu to make such a threat; but he really didn't have too worry.

Because when he found his happiness, he was never letting it go again.

* * *

**TBC…**


End file.
